Radiation
by NikStar96
Summary: Namikaze Naruto kehilangan tangan kanan serta sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Dengan kekuatan baru yang merasuki tubuhnya serta bantuan dari tangan kanan palsu ciptaan ayahnya, ia bertekad untuk membuka kedok dibalik pembunuhan kedua orangtuanya serta melindungi semua orang yang berharga baginya. [Chapter 5 Update.]
1. Mysterious Hand

_#Naruto POV_

_**Seseorang pernah berkata bahwa bumi dipenuhi oleh kebencian. Manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak dapat saling memahami.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Author : NikStar96**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Romance**

**Warning: Typo(s), AU, mungkin sedikit OOC**

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Hand**

Naruto adalah seorang anak SMA yang bersekolah di _Konoha Gakuen _yang terletak di Tokyo, Jepang. Ia sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia selalu memasang wajah datar seolah-olah tidak memiliki perasaan. Wajahnya selalu kelihatan tenang dan dingin. Padahal dibalik wajahnya yang terkesan _cool_ itu, tersimpan rasa sakit yang sangat menusuk dadanya. Rasa sakit itu membuatnya selalu sesak napas. Namun ia dapat mengontrol pernapasannya dengan baik dan dapat mengembalikan ketenangan emosinya dengan singkat.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, ia melihat seorang gadis yang memperhatikan dirinya dibalik pohon yang berada di taman sekolah.

**_"Hinata? Sedang apa dia?"_** Gumam Naruto.

Hinata yang sadar keberadaannya telah diketahui Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan berlari bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang lain. Pipinya yang memerah menunjukkan rasa malunya terhadap Naruto.

**_"Na..Naruto-kun. Dia melihatku. Bagaimana ini? Hatiku belum siap untuk ini. Oh, Kami-sama. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_** Gumam Hinata.

**_"Baiklah. Tidak boleh takut lagi. Aku harus berani."_** Dengan sisa keberanian yang terkumpul, Hinata mencoba untuk menyapa Naruto. Namun...

"Hinata, kau sedang apa?" Naruto tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Hinata dimana wajah Naruto yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Hinata pun menyadari bahwa mata _sapphire_ milik Naruto menatap mata _amethyst_ miliknya.

"Kyaaaaaa..." Hinata berteriak dan karena kaget, ia pun terjatuh di tanah.

"_O..Ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_." Sapa Hinata sambil mencoba berdiri.

Naruto yang semula kaget dengan teriakan Hinata mencoba menolong Hinata berdiri dengan tetap memasang ekspresi _cool_-nya.

"Kau adalah gadis teraneh yang pernah kukenal, Hinata. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Kata Naruto datar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Yasudah. Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati dalam menjaga keseimbangan." Kata Naruto kembali dengan nada datar.

"Umm. Iya, Naruto-_kun. Arigatou_." Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku masuk kelas dulu." Kata Naruto sambil langsung meninggalkan Hinata dengan cepat.

Hinata yang melihat sikap Naruto yang dingin membuatnya bersedih. Hinata sudah lama mengenal Naruto sejak mereka bersekolah di SMP yang sama. Ia mengenal Naruto sebagai anak laki-laki kurus berkacamata yang lumayan pintar dalam pelajaran, namun kurang berbakat dalam olahraga. Naruto tidak pernah memasukkan seragamnya ke dalam celana sehingga penampilan Naruto terlihat tidak rapi dan acak-acakan. Naruto juga suka berbuat jahil di sekolah sehingga semua guru mem-_blacklist_ Naruto sebagai anak nakal nomor satu di sekolah.

Walau begitu, Naruto sering menjadi korban kekerasan oleh geng sekolah itu karena Naruto selalu menolong korban _Bullying_. Hal itu membuat Naruto pernah babak belur oleh mereka karena Naruto tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghadapi anggota-anggota geng tersebut sekaligus. Kebaikan hatinya dalam menolong orang lain dan sikap tidak menyerahnya membuat Hinata sangat mengagumi Naruto.

Namun, sejak Naruto kembali bersekolah setelah sekolah libur selama tiga minggu, Hinata dan seluruh warga sekolah melihat ada yang lain dari Naruto.

Penampilan Naruto berubah drastis. Tubuh Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih berotot. Diwajahnya kini terdapat tiga pasang bekas luka gores yang terlihat seperti kumis rubah. Ia sekarang memasukkan seragamnya ke dalam celana sehingga penampilannya menjadi rapi dan lebih maskulin dari biasanya. Naruto kini tidak lagi menggunakan kacamata. Naruto juga telah mengubah gaya rambutnya. Awalnya Naruto memiliki rambut pirang acak-acakan. Namun, sekarang rambut Naruto sudah dipotong pendek sehingga terlihat lebih rapi.

Ciri khas yang melekat pada diri Naruto adalah ia suka mengakhiri kalimat yang dia ucapkan dengan kata _'**dattebayo'**_ disaat ia senang ataupun gelisah. Namun, entah kenapa ia tidak pernah lagi mengucapkan kata **_'dattebayo'_** pada akhir kalimatnya sekarang.

Perubahan yang paling membuat Hinata sedih dan menangis adalah tangan kanannya yang sudah tidak ada lagi serta sikap dinginnya. Walaupun begitu, Hinata tidak berani menanyakan penyebab hilangnya tangan kanan Naruto serta perubahan sikapnya.

Hinata sendiri pada awalnya adalah gadis pemalu yang tidak punya teman. Bukan karena sombong, tetapi karena sikap malunya membuat ia menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Setelah lulus SMP dan menjadi anak SMA, Hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik.

Hinata memiliki mata lavender amethyst yang sangat Indah. Rambut indigonya yang panjang begitu indah dan halus. Kecantikannya membuat seorang murid perempuan bernama Shion iri kepadanya sehingga Shion dan kelompoknya selalu mem-_bully_ Hinata. Namun Hinata sudah memiliki teman yang dapat ia percaya dan akan melindunginya dari kelompok Shion, yaitu Ino dan Sakura. Bahkan Naruto terkadang melindungi Hinata walau pada akhirnya Naruto dihajar oleh pacar Shion.

Naruto selalu menolong Hinata saat Hinata diganggu orang lain. Setiap kali Naruto babak belur dihajar oleh orang-orang yang mengganggu Hinata, Hinata kemudian menolong Naruto dengan mengobati lukanya. Karena Naruto selalu menolong Hinata, hubungan mereka kian akrab. Terkadang Hinata selalu mengajak Naruto untuk makan siang bareng baik di kantin maupun di tempat lain. Hinata juga kadang membuat bekal khusus untuk Naruto. Naruto tentu saja selalu menerimanya karena masakan Hinata benar-benar lezat.

Hubungan mereka kian dekat. Kedekatan mereka yang sudah cukup lama menimbulkan perasaan khusus Hinata kepada Naruto. Hinata menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Naruto. Namun Hinata malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Naruto. Sebaliknya, Naruto menganggap Hinata sebagai sahabat yang sangat berharga baginya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong dan melindungi Hinata. Kedekatan mereka tentu membuat para penggemar laki-laki Hinata iri dan semakin tidak menyukai Naruto.

Namun, sekarang Naruto berubah. Seperti bukan Naruto yang Hinata kenal. Memang Naruto masih bersikap baik dan perhatian dengan Hinata. Namun entah karena alasan apa, Naruto seolah-olah menjauhi Hinata. Tentu saja hal itu menyakitkan hati Hinata.

Perubahan Naruto yang sangat drastis dan terkesan _cool _ternyata membuat para siswi SMA tersebut yang semula menghina Naruto kini menjadi penggemarnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata sedikit cemburu. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena Naruto bukanlah miliknya seutuhnya.

-oOoOo-

Hari sudah siang. Naruto bersiap untuk pulang. Namun...

"Bocah." Ucap seseorang dengan suara yang aneh. Naruto yang mendengar itu menoleh ke tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Kurama?" Jawab Naruto.

"Ada yang sedang memancarkan radiasi." jawab seseorang yang ia sebut sebagai Kurama.

Setelah mendengar itu, seketika tubuh Naruto membeku. Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya kuat-kuat. Awalnya Naruto merasakan kebencian dan kemarahan yang sangat besar dalam pikirannya. Namun..

"Fufufu. Akhirnya, yang kutunggu-tunggu tiba juga." kata Naruto sambil tertawa dengan senyum yang begitu dingin.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya memanas, darahnya mendidih, dan jantungnya bergejolak. Ekspresinya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Yosh. Ayo bertarung." ujar Naruto sambil memasang sesuatu di tangan kanannya yang putus.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya seperti disengat listrik setelah memasang benda aneh yang berbentuk seperti rubah. Namun, kepala rubah itu berubah bentuk menjadi seperti tangan besi yang lengkap dengan jarinya.

"Baiklah. Dia berada 115 meter dari sini." ucap sesuatu. Ternyata yang selama ini berbicara dengan Naruto adalah tangan kanan palsunya yang ia beri nama Kurama.

Naruto berlari sangat cepat. Kecepatan larinya hampir melebihi 60 kph. Kecepatan yang sangat mustahil dimiliki oleh manusia normal. Ia menuju lokasi yang diberitahu Kurama, yaitu atap sebuah hotel yang berada di dekat sekolah.

***BRAAAKKKK***

Naruto menendang pintu hotel dengan sangat keras sampai hancur. Disana ia melihat seseorang yang berambut merah memakai jubah dan celana jeans hitam.

Naruto melihat orang itu sedang menghajar segerombolan orang yang kelihatan seperti _Yakuza_. Gerombolan tersebut babak belur dibuatnya.

Sasori melihat Naruto dengan tatapan datar. Ekspresinya kelihatan tenang di situasi seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Siapa kau? Mengganggu saja." Katanya sambil mencekik salah satu anggota Yakuza itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Karena aku selalu seperti ini jika bertemu dengan orang sepertimu." Ujar Naruto dingin.

"Kau bukan bagian dari kami ya? Baiklah. Walaupun kau tak mau memberi tahu namamu, setidaknya aku akan memberi tahu namaku. Namaku Sasori." Katanya dengan tenang.

"KAUUU..." Naruto yang melihat ekspresi tenang sasori membuatnya seperti diremehkan.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan begitu tenang? Apa kau meremehkan kami?" Tanya Kurama bingung.

"Oooh. Jadi tangan palsumu bisa bicara? Imut sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak meremehkan kalian. Sebaliknya. Aku merasakan radiasi abnormal darimu. Dan itu sangat menarik. Kau seperti ingin membunuhku karena alasan tertentu." Jawab Sasori dingin.

"Kau juga tidak perlu tahu alasanku untuk bertarung denganmu." Kata Naruto.

"Huh. Jadi kalian mau bertarung denganku? Baiklah. Mungkin saja akan lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan _Yakuza-Yakuza_ ini." kata Sasori angkuh sambil melempar anggota_ Yakuza_ itu ke dinding.

"Heh. Akan ku hapus tampang sombongmu dengan tanganku." kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan palsunya kearah Sasori.

Naruto sejenak mengamati Sasori. Ia kelihatan sangat muda. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat lebih muda dari Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang anak berumur 14 tahun.

"Fisiknya cukup bagus. Dan dia juga sangat tenang. Jangan gegabah, Naruto." Kata Kurama mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku. Tubuhnya terlihat dewasa. Tetapi wajahnya kelihatan sangat muda. Bahkan lebih muda dariku." ujar Naruto.

"Huh. Kalian selalu berunding sebelum bertarung ya? Apa itu berguna?" kata Sasori sambil berlari ke arah Naruto

***WUUSSHHHH***

Tiba2 saja Sasori sudah ada di depan Naruto. Sasori mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untuk memukul.

**_"Apa?"_** gumam Naruto kaget.

***BUUGH***

Naruto yang kaget membuat Kurama bereaksi dan memblok pukulan Sasori. Hampir saja pukulan itu mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang jangan lengah, bocah!" kata Kurama.

Kurama kemudian menjatuhkan Sasori. Setelah itu, Kurama mengubah bentuknya lagi seperti kepala rubah dan bersiap menggigit Sasori. Namun Sasori menghindari serangan itu. Dia mundur dan menjaga jaraknya dengan Naruto.

**_"Tangan palsu aneh yang dapat memanjang ya? Huh."_** Pikir Sasori.

Sasori kembali berlari ke arah Naruto. Naruto juga sudah bersiap akan segala kemungkinan.

Mereka melanjutkan pertarungan. Mereka saling melakukan kontak fisik atau lebih tepatnya adu fisik. Mereka saling menendang, memukul, bertahan, dan menyerang dengan gaya mereka masing-masing. Pertarungan jarak dekat yang sungguh hebat. Gerakan mereka sangat cepat sampai tidak dapat diikuti oleh penglihatan manusia biasa.

Naruto dan Kurama berbagi peran. Kurama memfokuskan dirinya pada pertahanan dan Naruto berperan dalam menyerang.

***BUGGH***

Kurama berhasil memblok pukulan Sasori yang mengarah kepada Naruto sehingga membuat Sasori kehilangan keseimbangan.

**_"Kesempatan."_** Gumam Naruto

"HUUOOO!" Naruto berteriak untuk mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga dan kekuatannya pada satu pukulan yang mengarah ke perut Sasori, namun...

***BUGH***

**_"Apa? Aku berhasil mengenai perutnya. Tetapi kenapa malah tanganku yang terasa sakit?"_** Gumam Naruto heran.

"Fufufu." Tawa Sasori sambil bersiap melakukan serangan balik. Belum sempat Naruto selesai berpikir, Sasori bersiap memukul perut Naruto.

***BUGH***

Kurama kembali memblok serangan Sasori.

"Bocah, mundurlah!" Seru Kurama.

Naruto menurut dan segera mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sasori.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, bocah?" Tanya Kurama.

"Iya. Tapi pukulanku tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit di perutnya, tetapi malah tangan kiriku yang sedikit terasa sakit. Padahal aku sudah memfokuskan tenagaku pada tangan kiriku." Kata Naruto.

"Pukulannya kuat sekali. Kekuatan tangannya sebanding denganku, Naruto. Seperti besi yang dibenturkan dengan besi. Dengan kata lain, kekuatan fisikmu tidak akan mempan terhadapnya." Kata Kurama.

"Benarkah itu, Kurama? Bagaimana perbandingan kekuatan fisikku dengannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebagai acuanmu, jika kekuatan fisikmu bernilai 30 poin, dia memiliki kekuatan bernilai 57 poin. Pertarungan jarak dekat tidak ada gunanya. Jangan berbuat ceroboh, Naruto." Jawab Kurama.

Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit kesal. Namun ia kemudian menjaga jaraknya terhadap Sasori. Dia akan melakukan pertarungan jarak jauh. Kurama mengerti dan segera mengubah bentuknya menjadi tangan kembali. Bagian jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dibuka seperti membuka tutup termos sehingga terdapat lubang di jari tersebut.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto mengambil sebuah pisau lipat disaku celananya dengan tangan kirinya. Dengan menekan sebuah tombol, ia mengeluarkan mata pisau itu dari ganggangnya. Ia memegang pisau itu di tangan kirinya dengan posisi mata pisau berada dibawah.

Kemudian Naruto mengepalkan ibu jari, jari manis, dan jari kelingking tangan kanan palsunya serta menyisakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah sehingga berposisi seperti pistol. Setelah itu, Naruto memasukkan amunisi khusus dalam tangan kanan palsunya.

Tangan kiri Naruto memegang pisau, sedangkan tangan kanan sekarang berposisi seperti sebuah pistol yang siap menembak. Gaya bertarung ini cukup efektif karena apabila terjadi serangan mendadak pada titik buta (di belakang atau di punggung), Naruto dapat mengayunkan pisaunya kebelakang dan melakukan serangan balik.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran, Kurama. Apa kau mau mendengarkanku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin memastikan sesuatu. Aku tidak melihat dimana **_AI Gear_** yang dia gunakan. Jika aku dapat melacak lokasinya, itu semua karena Gearnya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Kau juga sebaiknya dengarkan aku." Ucap Kurama.

"Huh. Kalian selalu berbisik-bisik ya? Aku benci menunggu dan membuat orang lain menunggu. Ku serang saja duluan." Kata Sasori sambil maju menuju Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Sasori berlari kearahnya tidak membuat dirinya kehilangan ketenangan. Naruto membidik Sasori dalam jarak tembaknya.

***DORRRR***

Tembakan itu berhasil mengenai dada kiri Sasori, namun...

"Fufufu. Sayang sekali ya." Kata Sasori.

"Sudah kuduga. Ternyata kau mengenakan _Armor_ ya?" Kata Naruto.

"Naruto, Pertahanannya sangat kuat. **_Kyuubi Handgun_** tidak akan cukup untuk menembus armornya. Aku akan melakukan suatu pertaruhan. Kali ini kau harus menggunakan **_Kyuubi Gatling Gun_**." Kata Kurama.

"Pertaruhan? Baiklah. Jelaskan padaku!" Seru Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali fokus. Ia akan melancarkan serangan balasan. Naruto mengubah posisi jarinya. Kini ia membuka tutup pada tiga jari lainnya, sehingga semua jari tangan kanan Naruto berlubang. Kemudian, ia mengambil amunisi Gatling Gun di tasnya, menggulungnya di badannya, serta memasangkannya pada tangan kanannya.

"Persiapan selesai." Kata Naruto.

Naruto mengarahkan jari-jarinya yang berlubang kepada Sasori pertanda ia akan menyerang.

_#Sasori POV_

_**"Posisi tangan dan amunisi itu. Apa dia akan menembakku secara membabi buta? Memang pelindung tubuhku keras. Tetapi jika aku diserang secara bertubi-tubi seperti itu, tentu pelindungku akan rusak dan hancur. Dengan kata lain, jika aku terus menghindar dan menunggu dia kehabisan amunisi. Kemenanganku sudah ditentukan."**_

_#Normal POV_

***DORRT DORRT DORRT DORRT DORRT...***

Pergelangan tangan kanan itu ternyata berputar. Dengan**_ Kyuubi Gatling Gun_**, ruang lingkup dan jangkauan tembakan menjadi luas. Namun Sasori dengan cekatan menghindar dengan mulus.

_#Kurama POV_

_**"Tembak. Terus menembak. ****Kyuubi Gatling Gun**** memiliki ruang lingkup yang luas. Walaupun dia bisa menghindar. Dia tidak akan sempat membuat serangan balik. Dia akan menunggumu kehabisan amunisi. Disinilah kesempatan kita."**_

_**"Dia hanya akan fokus dengan kecepatan tembakanmu karena ****Kyuubi Gatling Gun**** menembak dengan sangat cepat sehingga dia tidak akan sempat melihat pergerakan kakimu."**_

_**"Setelah kau kelihatan kehabisan amunisi, dia akan memastikan ketersediaan amunisimu dan melancarkan serangan balasan. Jangan pernah berikan dia kesempatan untuk melakukannya."**_

_**"Setelah amunisi habis, lakukanlah serangan kejutan. Larilah secepat mungkin kearahnya.** **Saat itu kau lengah karena belum bersiap-siap. Tapi aku sudah mengukur bahwa walaupun dia lebih kuat secara fisik darimu, kau memiliki kecepatan, kelincahan, dan reflek yang lebih baik darinya. Gunakan kelebihanmu itu."**_

_**"Sambil berlari, aku akan secepatnya berubah menjadi Kyuubi Claw. Dengan kekuatanku ditambah dengan kekuatanmu, gunakan itu untuk merobek tubuhnya."**_

_#Normal POV_

Naruto mengikuti semua rencana Kurama. Naruto menembak dan terus menembak sambil tetap fokus terhadap gerakan Sasori. Dari reaksi dan gerak mata Sasori, terlihat bahwa dia hanya berfokus pada tembakan Naruto. Dengan kecepatan tembakan seperti itu, mustahil bagi Sasori untuk melancarkan serangan balik. Sasori harus menunggu sampai amunisinya habis untuk melancarkan serangan balik.

**_"Benar kata Kurama. Dia hanya berfokus pada tembakanku saja. Setelah itu, dia pasti akan menyerangku setelah amunisiku habis."_** Pikir Naruto.

***DORRT DORRT DORRT..Ssshhh***

Amunisi Naruto habis. Sasori yang sejak tadi terus bergerak untuk menghindari tembakan Naruto berusaha untuk berdiri diam sejenak. Ia memastikan apakah _Gatling Gun_ tersebut telah kehabisan amunisi. Dan ternyata benar. Sasori pun bersiap melakukan serangan balik. Namun...

***WUSSSHHH* **

**_"Apa? Sejak kapan...?"_** Sasori kaget melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya. **_Kyuubi Gatling Gun_** Naruto sudah berubah lagi menjadi tangan kanan, namun kali ini dengan cakar logam yang sangat tajam di jari-jarinya. Memang benar. Secara kecepatan, Naruto lebih unggul dari Sasori.

Sasori berusaha memblok serangan **_Kyuubi__ Claw_**-nya Naruto yang akan mengarah pada jantungnya. Namun, serangan Naruto sangatlah cepat dan kuat sehingga serangan itu berhasil membuat tangan kiri Sasori putus.

"Cih." Gumam Naruto kesal.

Walau sempat kesal karena gagal menyerang dengan sekali serangan, Naruto dapat langsung menenangkan emosinya. Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan serangannya ke jantung Sasori. Namun yang berhasil diserang Naruto hanyalah _armor_ Sasori yang sepertinya retak. Retakan _armor_ Sasori jatuh ke lantai. Setelah serangan itu, Naruto kembali mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Gagal ya." Kata Naruto kesal.

"Walaupun begitu, kau berhasil membuat tangan kirinya putus dan menghancurkan sedikit _armor_ di…Dadanya?"

Suara Kurama yang memelan membuat Naruto bingung.

"Kau bisa melakukan itu ternyata?" Kata Kurama.

"Ada apa, Kurama?" Tanya Naruto Bingung.

"Aku pikir sungguh aneh jika pukulannya setara dengan kekuatanku. Lihat tangan kiri dan dadanya, Naruto."

Naruto melihat Sasori. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat tangan kirinya yang telah putus tidak berdarah sama sekali.

"Kalian berhasil melukaiku sampai aku kehilangan tangan kiriku. Fufufu. Tangan kiriku sudah rusak dan tidak dapat kugunakan lagi. Dan kau juga telah melukai dadaku. Rasanya tidak nyaman jika terus ditutupi oleh kain seperti ini" Kata Sasori sambil melepaskan jubahnya.

Naruto melihat Sasori yang sudah tidak memakai baju dengan terkejut.

"Jadi begitu. Tidak heran jika aku sama sekali tidak melihat **_AI Gear_** di sekitarmu. Daripada bekerja sama dengan **_AI Gear_,** kau ternyata bersatu dengannya dan menjadi **_Cyborg_**." Kata Kurama menyimpulkan semua yang sudah dilihatnya.

"Jadi ini rahasiamu? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Naruto tetap dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" Aku mengubah diriku menjadi robot untuk meningkatkan kekuatanku serta untuk bertahan hidup dari penyakit kanker yang kuderita." Kata Sasori.

Setengah manusia setengah robot itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya yang berbentuk seperti sayap yang tajam. Dia juga mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti tali dibalik perutnya untuk berdiri.

"Rupanya aku harus memperlihatkan ini kepada kalian. Kalian ternyata benar-benar kuat. Fufufu. Akan kuperlihatkan kekuatan tubuh yang tidak dapat membusuk. Ini adalah seniku." Kata Sasori.

**_TBC_**

* * *

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah membaca fanfic pertama saya ini. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari _Kiseijuu_. Mohon maaf apabila ada banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini.^^


	2. Destination Blackout

_#Naruto POV_

_**Seseorang pernah berkata bahwa bumi dipenuhi oleh kebencian. Manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak dapat saling memahami.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Author : NikStar96**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Romance**

**Warning: Typo(s), AU, mungkin sedikit OOC**

**Chapter 2: Destination Blackout**

**-Di sebuah rumah-**

"Hinata, ada apa?" Tanya Ino bingung melihat Hinata yang terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Oh. Ah. Tidak apa-apa, Ino-_chan_." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau memikirkan Naruto?" Tanya Ino menggoda.

"Eeehh? Tidak kok tidak. Aku tidak.. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan Naruto-_kun_ kok." Jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Lihat tuh. Pipimu merah. Hehe." Kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

Hinata hanya terdiam dan menunduk malu.

"Hei, Hinata. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak libur sekolah selesai, Naruto semakin hari semakin aneh saja ya."Kata Ino lagi.

"Umm." Hinata mengangguk. Terlihat ekspresi kesedihan setelah mendengar itu.

"Ayolah. Bagaimana kita bisa menyelesaikan tugas kelompok kita jika kamu tidak bersemangat? Kau kan lebih pintar dariku. Ayo bersemangat dong, Hinata." Kata Ino.

"Umm. _Gomen_, Ino-_chan_. Ayo kita kerjakan sama-sama." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil cemilan yang tersisa didapur. Lagipula tuan rumah harus menjamu temannya yang berkunjung. Tunggu sebentar ya, Hinata." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_, Ino-_chan_. Mungkin dengan sedikit cemilan dapat mengembalikan semangatku." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

-oOoOo-

-**Sementara itu-**

"Kau terkena kanker?" Tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Benar. Tetapi sejak aku bersatu dengan **_AI Gear-_**ku, penyakit kanker yang kuderita selama ini lenyap." Kata Sasori.

"Apa maksudnya? Kenapa penyakit kankernya tidak lenyap? Bukankah dia telah memperoleh kekuatan dari **Radiasi** itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Walau dia memiliki kekuatan radiasi, radiasi itu hanya akan memberi kekuatan untuk memaksimalkan potensi fisik dan mental manusia. Radiasi itu tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit walaupun kau menginjeksikan **_Nanomachine_** kedalam tubuhmu." Kata Kurama menjelaskan.

"Benar. Walaupun **_Nanomachine_** berhasil mengontrol radiasi yang ada dalam tubuhku, **_Nanomachine_** tidak dapat menyembuhkan penyakit yang kuderita. Radiasi, **_Nanomachine_**, serta **_AI Gear _**hanyalah alat manusia untuk berperang. Jika aku bersatu dengannya, aku akan memperoleh kekuatan abadi. Dan inilah hasilnya. Penyakit kanker yang kuderita selama ini hilang dan aku bertambah kuat." Kata Sasori.

Naruto terlihat gemetar. Namun ia dapat dengan segera menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Kenapa kau menghajar _Yakuza-Yakuza_ itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku membunuh **Bos** mereka saat dia tidur dengan seorang wanita jalang di kamar hotelnya. Aku terlalu fokus dengan Bos mereka sampai aku lupa dengan wanita itu. Wanita itu berhasil kabur dan dia berteriak minta tolong. Saat itulah aksiku ketahuan. Aku kemudian berlari menuju lantai paling atas agar tidak terlalu terjadi keributan didalam hotel. Sehingga aku bisa menghabisi anggota-anggota _Yakuza _itu dengan tenang.**" **Kata Sasori.

"Bukankah aksimu juga bakal menimbulkan keributan? Besok mungkin aksimu akan termuat di koran. Dan anggota-anggota _Yakuza_ yang lain mungkin akan mencarimu." Kata Naruto.

"Huh. Aku tidak peduli." Kata Sasori dingin.

"Terus apa alasanmu membunuh Bos mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasori seketika menutup matanya seakan ingin mengingat sesuatu. Setelah beberapa saat, dia membuka matanya kembali.

_#Sasori POV_

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berumur tujuh tahun, aku mempunyai sebuah keluarga. Yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, serta diriku sendiri. Ayahku adalah seorang pemilik_ cafe_. Dan ibuku adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga. Ayah dan ibuku masih sangat muda. Ayah sangat tampan dan ibu sangat cantik. Kehidupan kami juga berkecukupan. Aku sangat bahagia bisa hidup bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku. Walaupun aku terkena kanker, aku berusaha untuk tetap bahagia. Aku berjanji untuk membanggakan mereka."

"Suatu hari, aku berkunjung ke _cafe_ ayah. Aku sudah biasa bermain bersama para karyawan disana. Saat itu, ayahku sedang tidak berada di _cafe_ karena ada urusan."

"Beberapa saat kemudian, sekelompok _Yakuza_ datang ke _cafe _ayah. Mereka terdiri dari lima orang, termasuk bos mereka. Bos mereka terpeleset dan jatuh di lantai _cafe_ kami. Bos mereka marah dan menyuruh seluruh karyawan _cafe_ meminta maaf. Padahal disitu sudah tertulis peringatan bahwa lantai sedang licin."

"Walaupun sudah meminta maaf, Bos mereka tetap merendahkan martabat karyawan _cafe_ ayah. Dengan tidak hormatnya, ia menghajar seluruh karyawan laki-laki dan melecehkan karyawan perempuan. Karena ayahku tidak ada di lokasi, para karyawan harus menurut perkataannya."

"Setelah beberapa lama, ayahku datang. Ayahku yang melihat hal itu marah dan menghajar mereka semua. Ayahku pun mengusir mereka semua. Ayah tidak takut dengan mereka walaupun mereka adalah _Yakuza_."

"Setelah kejadian itu. Bos mereka dendam dengan ayah. Merekapun menyelinap kerumah kami saat kami semua tertidur."

"Saat aku membuka mataku, aku kaget menyadari bahwa aku berada dikamar ayah dan ibuku. Dengan posisi kedua tangan serta kakiku dan ayah terikat dengan kuat. Mulut kami juga disumbat dengan sapu tangan dan ditutup dengan kain yang diikat dengan kuat."

"Aku menyaksikan pemandangan yang rendah dimana ibuku telanjang bersama dengan bos mereka. Sedangkan anggota mereka berada diluar kamar. Pemandangan yang menjijikkan dan membuatku sakit adalah melihat ibuku diperkosa oleh orang lain di depan mataku dan ayahku."

"Hal itu membuat ayah marah dan meronta-ronta. Namun, setelah beberapa lama, dia menembak ayahku tepat dikepalanya dengan pistol berperedam."

"Hatiku sakit. Aku marah. Namun aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Setelah ayah dibunuh, hanya akulah yang menyaksikan semua pemandangan yang menjijikkan itu sendirian."

"Setelah menyelesaikan aktivitas hinanya, ia membuat ibu pingsan dan memukul perutku sehingga aku tidak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan mereka membawa mayat ayahku dan membuangnya ke tempat yang sampai sekarang belum kutemukan."

"Setelah kejadian itu. Ibuku menjadi gila. Dia seperti tidak mengenalku. Dia pernah hampir mencelakakan diriku. Sehingga nenekku harus memasung kakinya. Penyakitku juga bertambah parah. Disaat aku kehilangan harapan hidup. Seorang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Pain membawaku dan memberiku kekuatan. Aku meninggalkan rumah dan mengikutinya. Dengan kekuatan yang diberikannya, aku berhasil membalaskan dendamku."

_#Normal POV_

Naruto yang mendengar itu seketika membatu. Ia memahami penderitaan Sasori. Setelah mendengar itu, hatinya menjadi sakit. Dadanya terasa sesak. Naruto mulai sesak napas.

"Bocah, tenangkan dirimu!" Seru Kurama.

Naruto berusaha untuk mengembalikan ketenangan dirinya. Namun...

***WUUUSSSHHH***

Sasori tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Naruto.

**_"Gawat."_** Pikir Kurama.

Sasori mengepalkan tangan kanannya bersiap untuk memukul Naruto. Namun..

***BRUUKK***

Kurama berhasil memblok serangan Sasori, tetapi serangan Sasori sangat kuat sampai Kurama bisa terlepas dari tangan Naruto. Kurama sang tangan kanan pun terlempar jauh dari arah Naruto. Jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Naruto membuat mesin Kurama padam seketika.

_**"Uggghh. Sial. Kurama terlepas. Jarakku dengan Kurama cukup jauh sekitar 10 meter. Kurama tidak akan bisa terkoneksi dengan Nanomachine yang ada didalam tubuhku jika jaraknya sejauh itu. Aku harus memancingnya."** _Pikir Naruto.

Sasori yang melihat Naruto tanpa tangan kanannya mencoba menyerang Naruto kembali. Kecepatan Sasori lebih baik dibandingkan saat awal mereka bertarung. Karena Sasori menggunakan tali yang ada diperutnya untuk bergerak dan bermanuver dengan cepat. Kemudian ia mengarahkan senjata yang ada di punggungnya kearah Naruto.

Naruto berusaha menghindar. Ia berusaha mencapai jaraknya dengan Kurama untuk mengambil Kurama dengan tangan kirinya. Namun, walaupun jarak antara Kurama dengan Naruto sudah hampir sangat dekat, Naruto tidak mampu mengambil Kurama karena serangan Sasori yang sangat cepat.

"HUOOOO!" Sasori berteriak melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi.  
Naruto memang dapat menghindar. Namun ia juga beberapa kali terkena pukulan dan tendangan Sasori. Pakaian sekolah Naruto kini tersobek-sobek karena senjata yang ada di punggung Sasori.

**"_Hosh. Hosh. Hosh._"** Naruto terlihat kelelahan. Namun ia tetap bangkit.

Sasori yang melihat sikap Naruto menjadi sedikit gentar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau terus berdiri? Kenapa tidak menyerah saja? Apa kau tidak takut mati?" Tanya Sasori.

"Aku tidak akan mati. Sebelum aku mencapai tujuanku, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Aku akan terus berdiri untuk mencapai tujuanku." Kata Naruto.

Naruto kemudian terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah itu, ia mengarahkan wajahnya kepada Sasori.

"Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Itulah jalan hidupku." Kata Naruto kepada Sasori dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasori yang mendengarkan perkataan Naruto menjadi terheran-heran. Namun ia kembali tertawa.

"Hahahahaha. Kau ini sangat menyebalkan. Matilah." Kata Sasori sambil menyerang Naruto.

_**"Gerakannya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tapi aku tetap dapat menangkis serangannya."**_ Pikir Naruto.

Sasori hampir saja dekat dengan Naruto. Namun, sebelum Naruto sempat menangkis serangan itu...

***WUUSSSHH***

**_"Kau pasti berada dibelakangku. Jangan meremehkanku."_** Kata Naruto

Sasori telah berada di belakang Naruto. Naruto mengayunkan pisau yang ada di tangan kirinya untuk menyerang Sasori yang ada di belakangnya. Namun Sasori dapat menangkis serangan itu. Naruto tidak kehilangan ketenangannya. Dia pun melakukan tendangan berputar dengan kaki kanannya sehingga Sasori terlempar karena serangan itu. Namun...

***GYUUUNNGG***

Sasori yang melayang karena tendangan Naruto tiba-tiba langsung menembakkan tali yang ada di perutnya ke arah Naruto.

**_"Uggh, celaka."_** Pikir Naruto kaget karena tidak dapat menghindar.

***KRRTT***

Tali itu berhasil menangkap dan melilit tubuh Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto ditarik ke arah Sasori.

***Traannk***

Tarikan Sasori yang kuat dan cepat membuat pisau Naruto terjatuh ke lantai.

Setelah jarak Naruto dan Sasori sangat dekat. Sasori memeluk Naruto agar ia tidak dapat melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan.

"Aku akan meledakkan diriku. Ayo kita mati bersama." Jawab Sasori dengan tenang.

.

**"Sistem penghancuran diri sendiri diaktifkan."**

**.**

Terdengar suara yang aneh dari Sasori. Mata Sasori juga berubah menunjukkan angka.

Naruto yang mengetahui Sasori akan meledakkan dirinya sontak kaget. Namun, seketika tubuh Naruto dan Sasori membatu, atau lebih tepatnya waktu terlihat berhenti berputar. Naruto kebingungan dengan apa yang dialaminya.

_#Naruto POV_

"Apa ini? Tubuhku kaku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Waktu seakan berhenti berjalan. Tetapi aku masih bisa berpikir. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

**.**

**.**

**"Sistem ini akan aktif pada hitungan..."**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa yang berbicara itu? Kenapa dia mengucapkan kata-kata dengan lambat? Apa waktu benar-benar berhenti?"

.

**.**

**.**

**"10"**

"Sepuluh? Kenapa ada seseorang yang mengucapkan angka sepuluh. Suaranya sangat memekakkan telinga." Pikirku ketakutan.

.

.

.

**"9"**

"Tolong. Suara itu semakin mengerikan. Hentikan. Hentikan suara mengerikan itu!" Aku benar-benar ketakutan saat suara itu semakin besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"8"  
**

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Semuanya terasa gelap dan tidak ada cahaya. Kemudian suara mengerikan itu muncul semakin pelan walau aku tetap bisa mendengarnya. Lalu, aku menyadari sesuatu.  
"Fufufu. Aku bodoh sekali. Aku baru ingat kalau aku akan mati dengan Sasori. Tapi kenapa hitungan mundurnya begitu lambat?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"7"  
**

"Oh iya. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Eh? Aku kan tidak punya siapa-siapa. Untuk apa aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"6"**

Sejenak aku merasakan sesuatu.  
"Perasaan apa yang menusuk kulitku ini? Apa tubuhku disapa oleh angin? Sejuk sekali."

***WUUSSSSHH***

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan disertai dengan angin yang kencang mendatangiku. Aku melihat sesosok wanita yang sangat cantik. Aku terkagum sekaligus terheran dengan itu. Setelah aku melihatnya beberapa saat, aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Hinata?"

Aku terpana melihat sosok Hinata yang sedang berada di depanku. Bola mataku tidak bisa lepas dari keindahan mata amethyst-nya yang sangat menenangkan jiwaku.

.

.

.

**"5"**

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau begitu cantik dan anggun, Hinata. Benar sekali. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu menjauhimu. Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalahku. Tetapi kau adalah satu-satunya temanku. Kau adalah sahabatku. Aku menyayangimu, Hinata. Maafkan aku ya, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa memberikan salam perpisahan kepadamu. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"4"**

"Hei, Hinata. Apa kau masih mengingat... Ah sudahlah, aku tidak akan sempat menceritakannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"3"  
**

Sesaat kemudian, aku melihat lagi dua sosok yang bersinar. Mereka terlihat seperti orangtuaku. Dan benar. Mereka adalah ayah dan ibu.

"_Tou-chan? Kaa-chan?_ Bagaimana kabar kalian disana? Apa kalian merindukanku? Aku tentu sangat merindukan kalian. Aku ingin menangis. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak dapat menangis? Kenapa aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan air mata sedikitpun? Apakah kalian mengetahui penyebabnya?"

**"**Kalian semua pasti kecewa denganku. Bahkan aku tidak berhasil balas dendam. Maafkan Naruto kalian yang payah ini ya, _Tou-chan, Kaa-chan_, Hinata?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"2"  
**

"_Tou-chan, Kaa-chan_, aku akan bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Hinata, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena tidak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Tetapi Hinata, terima kasih untuk semua perhatian yang kau berikan kepadaku."

Dan setelah aku mengatakan semua itu, ketiga sosok itu menghilang dari hadapanku.

.

.

**"1"  
**

"Selamat tinggal, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejenak, waktu benar-benar berhenti berputar. Tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak. Kulitku tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Pikiranku kosong. Tetapi aku masih dapat menggerakkan kedua bola mataku.

Aku berusaha melihat sekelilingku. Semuanya serba putih. Aku melihat kebawah. Seperti aku tidak menginjak lantai.

" ...o?"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Suaranya terdengar samar-samar. Begitu pelan sehingga terdengar seperti bisikan.

" ..ruto?"

Aku mendengar suara itu. Namun suara itu semakin kuat. Aku berusaha untuk lebih mendengar suara itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba cahaya menyilaukan menyinari bagian tangan kananku. Aku merasakan sesuatu menempel di tangan kananku.

"Naruto?"

Aku kaget mendengar suara yang sudah mulai jelas kudengar itu. Kuperhatikan tangan kananku yang ternyata merupakan sumber dari suara itu.

Perlahan cahaya yang menyilaukan itu meredup dan aku dengan jelas melihat...

"Kurama?"

Seketika semua area sekitar yang semula putih berubah menjadi normal. Aku kebingungan dengan suasana absurd yang kualami.

_#Normal POV_

"Hei, Naruto, kau kenapa? Bangun!" Kata Kurama.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kurama? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah memperoleh kesadarannya.

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. Tapi itu nanti saja. Coba perhatikan lawanmu!" Kata Kurama

Naruto melihat Sasori terbaring tak berdaya. Tubuhnya kejang-kejang seperti kesetrum listrik. Naruto hanya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi

"Aku menjinakkan** bom **yang ada di dalam tubuhnya." Kata Kurama.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Saat kau berada dalam jangkauanku dan hampir mengambilku, sistemku dapat langsung aktif dalam jangka waktu yang sedikit. Sehingga mau tidak mau, aku harus melompat untuk menempel di punggung Sasori.**"** Kata Kurama.

"Kenapa dia tidak menyadari keberadaanmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sederhana saja. Tubuhnya adalah gabungan dari komponen-komponen **_AI Gear_ **dengan daging manusia sehingga dia menjadi_ Cyborg_. Karena telah menjadi _Cyborg_, memori** _AI Gear_** tersebut telah terhapus sehingga **_AI Gear-_**nya tidak dapat berpikir, berbicara, atau mengatakan dimana keberadaanku kepada Sasori. Disaat aku menempel, aku memindai radiasi serta data yang ada di **_Nanomachine-_**nya agar aku dapat memancarkan radiasi yang sama dengan **_Na__n__oma__c__hine-_**nya, sehingga Sasori tidak akan menyadari diriku yang menempel padanya. Dengan data yang kuperoleh serta kamuflaseku, aku berhasil menghentikan bom itu." Jelas Kurama.

Naruto mengerti akan penjelasan Kurama. Sambil bergerak untuk mengambil pisaunya yang jatuh, dia mendekati Sasori yang terkapar di lantai.

"Uggghhhh." Sasori terlihat tidak berdaya.

"Kau. Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri? Kau terlalu muda untuk mati." Tanya Naruto.

"Fuh. Kau tahu, Naruto. Saat aku masih anak-anak, aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang penyanyi. Namun, setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi. Aku tidak dapat menyanyikan lagu yang gembira maupun sedih. Aku menyadari bahwa tujuanku adalah balas dendam. Dan aku bertekad setelah membalaskan dendamku, aku akan kembali kepada ayahku. Aku tidak mempunyai tujuan lagi dan aku tidak memiliki orang yang menyayangiku. Untuk apa aku hidup?" Jawab Sasori santai.

Naruto membatu mendengarnya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. Jika dia telah berhasil membalaskan dendam, apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah itu?

Namun setelah itu, ia menoleh ke arah Sasori dan berkata...

"Dasar. bukankah kau memang masih anak-anak? Kau salah. Seburuk apapun kejadian yang menimpa keluargamu, ibumu tetap mencintaimu. Aku yakin, dia semakin bersedih disaat kau pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan disaat-saat terakhir pun, orang tua kita akan mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya kepada kita sebelum ajal menjemput. Itulah yang terjadi padaku." Kata Naruto.

Bola mata Sasori sedikit membulat mendengarkan hal itu.

"Huh. Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong tolong ambilkan jubahku, Naruto. Ada yang harus kulakukan." Kata Sasori tersenyum.

Naruto melihat senyum polos itu. Ia tergerak untuk mengambil jubah Sasori dan memberikan itu kepadanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Apa kau tau tentang organisasi serta orang yang bernama Zabuza?" Tanya Naruto.

"Zabuza, ya? Dia adalah seseorang yang terkenal dengan julukan _Silent Killer_. Aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Aku juga tidak begitu tahu kemampuannya karena aku bukan anggota inti _Akatsuki_. Sedangkan untuk _Akatsuki, Akatsuki_ adalah organisasi yang akan menyelamatkan dunia ini." Kata Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

***drap drap drap*  
**

Tiba-tiba segerombolan orang yang membawa berbagai senjata tajam dan senjata api datang mengepung Naruto dan Sasori.

"Kau. Berani-beraninya kau membunuh _Oyabun_." Teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

_**"Sial. Yakuza-Yakuza itu ternyata sudah memanggil bantuan."**_ Gumam Naruto.

"Naruto, mereka terlalu banyak. Mereka lebih dari 100 orang. Walaupun dengan kekuatan radiasi, manusia tetap tidak bisa menang apabila dia terlalu kalah jumlah."Bisik Kurama.

"Cukup, Naruto. Ini adalah urusanku." Kata Sasori yang sudah memakai jubahnya sambil berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Kau? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto. Naruto merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Mengapa dia begitu perhatian terhadap musuh?

"Naruto, berikan ini kepada keluargaku." Kata Sasori sambil memberikan sesuatu.

"Ini, foto keluarga?" Pikir Naruto.

"Disitu telah tertulis alamatnya. Tolong sampaikan kabar tentang apa yang akan terjadi padaku." Kata Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

"Aku akan meledakkan diri bersama mereka semua. Selain dengan bom, aku dapat meledakkan diri jika mesinku rusak. Kau harus kabur dengan melompat dari gedung ini."Kata Sasori tenang.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Inikah yang kau maksud dengan ada yang harus kau lakukan?" Meskipun memprotes tindakan Sasori, Naruto menyadari bahwa itu adalah jalan yang dia pilih.

**"Sistem penghancuran tubuh diaktifkan"**

**.**

**.**

"Sasori?" Panggil Naruto yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan Sasori lakukan.

**"Sistem ini akan diaktifkan dalam hitungan..."**

**"10"**

**.**

**.**

"Cepat pergi!" Teriak Sasori.

"Bocah. Kita harus lari. Jika tidak, kita akan mati." Kata Kurama.

**"9" **

**.**

**.**

Naruto yang mendengar itu segera lari. Ia hendak melompat turun dari gedung tersebut.

"Dia mau melompat, apa dia gila?" Kata salah satu anggota _Yakuza_.

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melompat. Hal itu membuat mereka syok.

Namun, Naruto berhasil mendarat. Aksi nekat Naruto ditonton banyak orang. Semua orang yang ada disekitar tempat itu terkejut sekaligus terkagum. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan mereka, Naruto langsung berlari cepat.

**"8" **

**.**

**.**

"Lawan kalian adalah aku" Kata Sasori.

"Kau sombong sekali. Apa kau tidak lihat dengan jumlah kami? Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan." Kata seseorang dari mereka.

**"7" **

**.**

**.**

"Itu suara apa?" Tanya _Yakuza-Yakuza_ itu.

Sasori tidak memberikan mereka kesempatan berpikir. Dia berlari menyerang dengan sangat cepat.

**"6" **

**.**

***JLEB***

***JLEB***

***JLEB***

"UAAARRGGH"

Sasori berhasil membunuh tiga diantara mereka.

**"5" **

**.**

**.**

Gerombolan _Yakuza_ yang melihat itu menyadari bahwa itu adalah tantangan perang. Mereka pun langsung mengeroyok Sasori.

"HUOOOOO!" Teriak _Yakuza-Yakuza_ itu.

**"4"**

**.**

**.**

Sasori pun menyerang mereka. Sasori bergerak sangat lincah dan cepat. Seluruh senjata, baik senjata tajam maupun senjata api yang Y_akuza_ itu bawa tidak ada yang mempan.

"Tidak mempan? Dia bahkan tidak merasakan sakit." Kata seorang dari mereka.

**"3" **

**.**

**.**

Sasori bergerak sangat cepat. Kecepatannya tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata manusia normal. Ia menusuk tubuh musuh hanya dengan tangan kananya. Dia berhasil membunuh 15 orang dalam waktu 4 detik.

"Gerakan itu. Dia bukan manusia." Kata salah seorang dari mereka gemetaran.

"Kau.. Kau benar, _aniki_. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mendengar suara hitungan mundur itu,_ aniki_." Kata seseorang disampingnya.

**"2"**

**.**

"Suara itu, suara itu adalah bom. Dia akan meledak. Kita semua akan mati. Kita harus lari." Teriak salah satu _Yakuza_ itu ketakutan.

Gerombolan_ Yakuza_ yang ketakutan itu semakin ketakutan disaat mendengar itu. Mereka pun berusaha kabur.

"Tidak akan sempat. Matilah bersamaku." Teriak Sasori sambil menutup matanya.

**"1" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_#Sasori POV_

Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar angka satu. Namun, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Yang dapat kulihat adalah sebuah visualisasi dimana para Yakuza yang berada disekelilingku perlahan-lahan menghilang. Tubuhku seperti ditarik berpisah dari dunia nyata.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Pikirku.

Setelah beberapa lama, semua lingkungan sekitar berubah menjadi putih. Begitu tenang dan damai. Seolah-olah aku berada di Surga. Jadi ini fenomena yang akan dialami seseorang sebelum mati? Waktu yang berhenti berputar.

Sejenak, aku memikirkan ayah, ibu, dan nenek Chiyo.

"_Kaa-san_, aku akan pergi. Bagaimanapun perasaanmu terhadapku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Apa_ Kaa-san_ bangga? Aku berhasil membalaskan dendam _Tou-san_. Aku sangat lega telah menyelesaikan tujuanku."

"_Baa-san_, apa kau masih tetap cerewet seperti dulu? Jika iya, tolong jangan terlalu cerewet pada_ Kaa-san_. Jagalah dia. Aku sangat merindukan kalian."

"_Tou-san,_ sebentar lagi aku akan ketempatmu. Aku berhasil membunuh orang yang telah menghancurkan keluarga kita. _Tou-san_ bangga kan dengan ku?"

_#Normal POV  
_

***DUUUAAARRR* **

Suara ledakan itu mengagetkan banyak orang, termasuk Naruto. Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika mendengar suara ledakan itu.

"Sasori?" Gumam Naruto yang melotot melihat ledakan besar itu. Ledakan itu menghancurkan lantai atas hotel tersebut. Dengan ledakan itu, mustahil mereka bisa selamat.

-oOoOo-

_#Hinata POV_

"Ino-_chan_, aku pamit dulu, ya." Kataku sambil meninggalkan rumah Ino-_chan_. Ino-_chan_ melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan aku membalas lambaian tangannya. Namun, saat aku sudah berada di tengah perjalanan pulangku, aku mendengar suara ledakan.

***DUUUAAARRR***

**_"Suara ledakan itu, sepertinya berada di sekitar lingkungan sekolahku."_** Aku bergerak menuju lokasi ledakan. Karena jarak rumah Ino-_chan_ dengan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh, aku dapat sampai ke lokasi ledakan dalam waktu 15 menit.

Aku terkejut melihat hotel yang berada di dekat sekolah kami meledak. Aku melihat lantai atasnya benar-benar hancur. Kobaran apinya begitu besar dan asapnya menyebar sampai ke bawah. Asap itu membuatku sesak. Aku bergegas meninggalkan lokasi tersebut karena aku tidak tahan asap.

Namun disaat aku sudah mulai bergerak, aku melihat sosok yang sangat familiar di sebuah gang di sekitar lokasi ledakan. Seorang pria dengan mata_ sapphire_ dan surai kuningnya terduduk di dekat tempat sampah. Itu Naruto-_kun._

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto-_kun_ terkejut saat mendengar suaraku. Sepertinya dia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganku. Namun setelah melirikku sebentar, ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Aku mencoba untuk duduk berbicara dengannya.

"Naruto-_kun_?" Dia tetap tidak melirikku walau sudah kupanggil untuk kedua kalinya. Sikapnya membuatku sedih. Namun aku ingin sekali memperbaiki hubunganku kembali dengannya.

"Naruto-_kun_, ayo kita pulang." Kataku sambil tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Tanpa sadar butiran air mataku terjatuh dan membasahi pipiku.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, _Naruto-kun_ mulai melirikku.

"Hinata." Aku kaget, Naruto-_kun_ memanggil namaku dengan suara lembutnya yang sangat kurindukan. Tiba-tiba Naruto-_kun _membelai wajahku dan mengusap air mataku. Sentuhan hangatnya membuatku bahagia.

Naruto-_kun_ bangkit berdiri dan tidak lupa membantuku untuk berdiri dengan lembut.

"Iya, Hinata. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Maukah kau menemaniku?" tanya Naruto-_kun_ lembut.

_**TBC**_

* * *

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca cerita saya. Mohon maaf buat segala kekurangan yang ada di fic saya. Buat yang bingung kenapa updatenya masih chapter 2, saya mendapat saran dari reader bahwa chapter 1 dan 2 sebelumnya lebih baik disatukan aja. Saya juga kembali memeriksa fic saya. Ternyata ada banyak error dalam cerita saya. Sehingga saya memutuskan untuk menyatukan chapter 2 sebelumnya ke chapter 1. Saya juga merapikan fic dan memeriksa kata-kata yang salah supaya enak dibaca. Jika masih ada kekurangan, saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca, teman teman.:)


	3. Scar in The Heart

_#Naruto POV_

_**Seseorang pernah berkata bahwa bumi dipenuhi oleh kebencian. Manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak dapat saling memahami.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Author : NikStar96**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Romance**

**Warning: Typo(s), AU, mungkin sedikit OOC**

**Chapter 3: Scar in The Heart **

_#Naruto POV_

"Naruto-_kun_?"

**_"Suara itu? Hinata?"_** Batinku.

Aku tak menyangka dia menemukanku disini. Dia berjongkok dihadapanku. Aku melirik wajahnya sebentar. Lalu aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Aku mendengarnya memanggilku. Suaranya terdengar lemah. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau meliriknya. Aku malu dengan keadaanku sekarang.

Sesaat aku tidak mendengar suara Hinata lagi. Mungkin dia kecewa denganku. Mungkin dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Itu lebih baik daripada menunjukkan wajahku kepadanya..

"Naruto-_kun_, ayo kita pulang."

Aku mendengar suara Hinata lagi. Suara yang penuh perasaan. Suara yang menenangkan jiwaku. Tetapi dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang membuat pertahananku runtuh. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kalimat itu darinya. Suaranya begitu lembut.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan mencoba melirik wajahnya. Dia tersenyum tulus kepadaku.

Namun aku melihat butiran air mata terjatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Aku merasa bersalah.

"Hinata." Aku memanggilnya dengan lembut. Kemudian aku membelai wajahnya dan menyeka air matanya. Wajahnya begitu mulus dan lembut tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Ada rasa hangat di hatiku ketika menyentuh wajahnya.

Aku bangkit berdiri. Aku juga mengulurkan tangan kiriku untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Iya, Hinata. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Maukah kau menemaniku?" Kataku lembut.

Aku melihat ekspresi bahagia Hinata. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ekspresi itu.

"Iya, Naruto-_kun__._ Kita mau pergi kemana?" Tanyanya.

Setelah mengatakan lokasi yang ingin kutuju, kami berangkat bersama-sama. Sebelum itu, aku melepaskan blazer dan kemeja sekolahku sehingga aku hanya memakai kaos oblong hitam.

Selama perjalanan, Hinata menanyakan kenapa blazer dan kemeja sekolahku robek-robek. Aku hanya menjawab bahwa aku dihajar oleh sekelompok _Yakuza_, kemudian seseorang menolongku dan menyuruhku untuk kabur.

Satu jam kemudian, kami sampai di sebuah rumah kecil yang sangat sederhana.

***Ting Tong***

"Iya tunggu sebentar." Terdengar suara lemah seorang nenek.

"Ada perlu apa, anak muda?" Tanya nenek itu.

"Maaf mengganggu _Baa-san_. Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada anda." Kataku hormat.

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk dulu." Kata nenek itu sambil mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Setelah masuk, aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Sasori. Tentu aku mengubah sedikit alur ceritanya. Aku mengatakan bahwa saat itu aku dihajar oleh sekelompok _Yakuza_. Lalu Sasori datang menolongku dan menyuruhku melarikan diri. Aku ingin membantunya, tetapi dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan foto ini pada keluarganya. Aku hanya berlari dan tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan besar di hotel dekat sekolah.

Setelah mendengar itu, nenek itu syok. Dia hanya bisa menangis. Dia tidak sanggup memikirkan cucunya yang sudah lama menghilang ternyata sudah tiada.

Setelah itu, kami dipersilahkan menemani nenek itu untuk bertemu dengan ibu Sasori.

Kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan. Rambutnya kusut tidak terawat. Wajahnya kusam. Tubuhnya begitu kurus.

Setelah nenek itu menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Sasori serta memberinya foto itu, matanya membulat seolah-olah tidak mempercayainya. Ia menangis dan berteriak histeris setelah mendengar cerita itu. Ia kemudian melihat foto itu. Foto yang memperlihatkan kenangannya bersama suami dan anaknya di Pantai Kuta, Bali.

"Akhirnya, dia menangis setelah sekian lama." Kata nenek itu.

Aku juga melihat kesedihan Hinata. Dia bahkan mengeluarkan air mata.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku. Aku juga merasa sedih. Aku ingin sekali menangis. Tetapi air mataku tidak ada yang keluar. Kesedihan ini juga dapat hilang dengan cepat. Kenapa aku ingin sekali menangis? Kenapa aku bersedih atas kematian musuhku?

-oOoOo-

Setelah memberikan foto itu kepada keluarga Sasori, kami bergegas untuk pulang. Aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Hinata sampai ke rumahnya. Namun sebelum sampai dirumahnya, perutku berbunyi. Aku merasa lapar. Hinata yang mendengar suara perutku menawarkanku bekalnya. Dia mengajakku untuk duduk disebuah taman agar aku bisa mudah memakannya.

"Buka mulutmu dong!" Seru Hinata sambil menyuapi bento kepadaku.

Aku menyantap bekal Hinata. Seperti biasa, masakannya sungguh lezat. Terkadang, aku mengisengi Hinata saat menyuap makanan kepadaku.

Beberapa saat setelah menghabiskan bekal buatan Hinata, tiba-tiba Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruto-_kun_, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Anu.. Kamu jangan marah, ya. Saat sekolah libur selama tiga minggu, apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-_kun_? Anu... Maksudku tangan kananmu..."

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata itu membuatku terasa sakit kepala. Sesaat memori-memori buruk itu terus menghantui pikiranku dan tervisualisasi di mataku.

-oOoOo-

_##Flashback##_

**-Hari Ke-3 dari 21 Hari-**

Aku dan orang tuaku sedang berada di mobil untuk pulang setelah perjalanan kami selama dua hari di Hakone. Namun aku merasa aneh. Ayah mengebut mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Hal itu tentu saja menggangguku.

"_Tou__-chan_? Kenapa _Tou-chan_ ngebut-**_ttebayo_**?" Tanyaku.

"_Tou-san_ hanya ingin kita cepat pulang, Naruto." Jawab ayah.

"Tapi pelan dikit dong. Aku merasa mual jika kecepatannya seperti ini_-_**_ttebayo_**." Kataku protes.

Sepertinya ayah tidak mendengarkanku. Dia terus mengebut. Namun tiba-tiba...

"_Tou-chan_, awas. Di depan ada orang."

Belum sempat ayah mengeremkan mobil, mobil kami menabrak orang itu. Tetapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa? Kenapa malah mobil kami yang hancur?

***CRASSGH* **

***BRRAG* **

***PRANNG***

Mobil kami terlempar dan berguling-guling di jurang.

***JLEB***

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHGH!"

Tanganku, tanganku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan tangan kananku. Yang kurasakan adalah rasa sakit yang mengerikan. Aku tidak berani melihat tangan kananku. Tapi rasa penasaran membuatku melirik perlahan tangan kananku. Namun, sebelum aku bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi pada tangan kananku...

***CRRRAAAASSSHHH***

Aku merasa mobil kami menabrak pohon dengan kuat.

"Naruto, bertahanlah!"

"..ruto?"

"...to?"

Aku melihat ayah memanggilku, tetapi kesadaranku mulai menipis. Pandanganku menggelap. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

-oOoOo-

**-4 Hari Kemudian-**

Aku membuka mataku yang berat. Badanku terasa kaku. Seperti koma selama bertahun-tahun.

Aku mencoba melihat sekitar. Tapi aku merasa aneh. Aku tahu bahwa aku memakai kacamata. Tetapi kenapa semuanya kabur?

Dengan perlahan, aku melepas kacamataku dengan tangan kiriku. Setelah melepaskannya, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas. Tapi yang kulihat hanyalah warna hijau di sekelilingku.

Aku melakukan aktivitas memasang dan melepaskan kacamata sebanyak tiga kali untuk memastikan kebenaran. Dan kesimpulan yang kudapat adalah aku tidak membutuhkan kacamata lagi.

Sejenak aku tersadar bahwa aku berada di sebuah kapsul yang mengeluarkan asap berwarna hijau. Aku menggerakkan tangan kananku untuk membuka pintu. Tetapi. Aku merasa aneh lagi. Aku tidak dapat merasakan tangan kananku. Perlahan aku melihat tangan kananku.

Aku hanya terkejut. Mataku seolah copot melihatnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Aku berteriak histeris. Tangan kananku hilang. Aku mengingat sekilas bahwa pecahan kaca mobil telah memotong tanganku. Dan sekarang tanganku digantikan dengan benda aneh.

Setelah membuka pintu itu, aku terbatuk-batuk.

_**"Uhuk. Uhuk."** _Aku merasa seperti bernapas untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Saat aku berusaha untuk bernapas normal...

"Menyerahlah, Kushina!"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang menyebut nama ibuku. Suaranya terdengar tidak bersahabat.

***TRANG TRANG TRANG***

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah-**_ttebane_**? Tidak akan."

***TRANG TRANG***

**_"Suara apa itu? Seperti suara benturan logam."_** Pikirku.

Aku berjalan menuju asal suara itu. Sepertinya ada di ruang keluarga.

"KYYAAA."

**_"Itu suara Kaa-chan."_ **Pikirku.

Akupun mempercepat langkahku. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat posisi ibuku yang terpojok dengan seorang pria yang menutup mulutnya dengan perban yang mengarahkan pedang besarnya ke arah jantung ibu.

"Sudah berakhir."

Dia ingin menusuk ibu. Dengan cepat aku berlari kearahnya berusaha untuk menghentikan perbuatannya.

Ada perasaan yang aneh. Gerakan kami seolah melambat. Entah apa yang terjadi. Waktu bergerak begitu lambat. Aku melihat gerakan orang itu begitu lambat, seperti efek _slow motion. _Tetapi aku berusaha mempercepat langkah kakiku. Perlahan, aku dapat mengejar kecepatan ayunan pedang orang itu. Aku berlari. Berusaha untuk menghentikan pria mulut perban itu.

***JLEB***

Seketika dadaku menghangat. Waktu perlahan-lahan kembali normal. Dan aku merasakan sakit yang sangat menusuk didadaku. Tetapi aku hanya merasakan rasa sakit ini sementara saja. Setelah beberapa saat, rasa sakit ini hilang. Namun tubuhku kaku. Aku membatu dan tidak bisa bergerak.

Perlahan aku melihat mata pria mulut perban dan ibuku. Mereka hanya melotot kepadaku. Aku baru sadar.

"NARUTOOOOO..." Aku mendengar ibuku berteriak.

Dia telah berhasil menusuk jantungku.

"Uugggghhh." Aku mengerang kesakitan.

***jrrrssshh***

Pria mulut perban yang awalnya kaget itu mencabut perlahan pedangnya dari tubuhku.

Setelah mencabut pedang itu, dia memegang wajahku.

***srrt srrt srrt srrt srrt srrt***

Dia menggoreskan pedangnya ke pipiku. Anehnya, aku tidak dapat merasakan sakit atau perih.

Dia menggores pipiku sebanyak 6 kali, mulai dari pipi kanan dan kiriku. Setelah melakukan itu, dia melarikan diri.

Kesadaranku menipis. Semua perlahan-lahan menggelap. Aku ambruk dan tidak sadarkan diri.

-oOoOo-

**-5 Jam Kemudian-**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Naruto-_kun_, kamu sudar sadar?"

Aku langsung terbangun setelah mendengar suara itu.

"Siapa itu?" Tanyaku.

"Kamu bisa melihat layar monitor yang berdiri di sebelah kirimu, Naruto-_kun_."

Aku menghadapkan wajahku ke arah kiri. Aku melihat sebuah monitor aneh.

"Salam kenal, Naruto-_kun._ Namaku Katsuyu."

"Uwaaaaa." Aku terjatuh karena kaget.

Sebuah monitor yang bisa berbicara? Dia seperti robot yang kurus karena tubuhnya hanya terbuat dari tiang. Kepalanya adalah layar monitor LCD sedangkan tangannya adalah kabel yang dapat memanjang. Di bagian bawahnya terdapat roda yang digunakan untuk bergerak.

Setelah mengumpulkan ketenangan, aku menyadari sesuatu.

**_"Kenapa aku belum mati?"_**

Aku menyentuh dadaku. Tidak ada lubang sama sekali. Setelah menyentuh dadaku, tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu.

"_Kaa_-_chan_? Dimana _Kaa-chan?_" Tanyaku.

"Ibumu sudah meninggal, Naruto-_kun_." Kata Katsuyu.

"Apa? kau pasti bercanda." Kataku kaget.

"Kamu pasti akan mengerti dari bekas luka di dadamu." Katanya lagi.

Aku langsung menuju sebuah cermin untuk memastikan sesuatu. Dan aku melihat bekas luka di dadaku. Bekas luka yang besar dan aneh. Aku juga menyadari perubahan fisikku yang drastis.

Tubuhku. Tubuhku terlihat lebih berotot dari biasanya. Padahal dulu aku begitu kurus.

Wajahku. Sekarang terdapat tiga pasang bekas luka gores. Aku terlihat seperti siluman rubah.

Dadaku. Lubang di dadaku menutup? Walaupun ada sedikit jahitan, tetapi bekas luka ini terlihat seperti disatukan daripada dijahit.

"Kushina-_sama_, telah mentransplantasikan jantungnya denganmu." Kata Katsuyu.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, aku kaget. Aku tidak percaya dengan perkataannya.

"Itu.. Itu bohong kan?" Tanyaku menyangkal perkataannya.

"Itu benar, Naruto." Kata seseorang.

Aku melihat tangan kanan palsuku yang ternyata merupakan sumber suara itu. Ternyata dia bisa berbicara.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Kurama." Katanya.

"Aku tidak perlu tahu namamu. Kenapa _Kaa-chan_ melakukan itu?" Tanyaku.

"Jantungmu rusak setelah orang itu menusukmu. Setelah dia kabur, ibumu membawamu kesini. Kami mengatakan bahwa hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi. Ibumu memohon kepada kami untuk mentransplantasikan jantungnya kepadamu. Kami tentu melakukannya. Katsuyu mentransplantasikan jantung ibumu ke dalam tubuhmu dengan hati-hati. Kemudian Katsuyu menjahit dadamu. Untuk mempercepat penyembuhanmu, aku mengirimkan sinyal ke **_Nanomachine_** yang berada dalam peredaran darahmu agar dapat mengumpulkan sel-sel tubuhmu ke dalam satu titik dan menggunakan sel-sel itu untuk menutup lukamu."

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Hanya kesedihan yang menusuk dadaku. Memang tidak berdarah. Tetapi dadaku terasa sakit.

"Jadi, semua itu, bukanlah mimpi?"

_#Normal POV_

"Maaf karena aku tidak dapat melindungimu. Karena baru pertama kali terkoneksi dengan **_Nanomachine_** yang ada di tubuhmu, aku tidak dapat langsung menyala." Kata Kurama.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kurama. Dia duduk dilantai dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto-_kun_, kamu harus pergi dari rumah ini. Aku akan meledak. Kamu lihat kapsul itu? Itu adalah transportasi yang bisa membawamu langsung ke rumahmu yang satu lagi." Kata Katsuyu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku adalah **_AI Gear_**. Rumahmu adalah tubuhku. Serangan tadi menyebabkan banyaknya kerusakan di bagian mesinku. Aku diprogram untuk meledak apabila Kushina-**_sama_** meninggal. Saat sumber tenagaku yaitu _**Nanomachine**_ Kushina-_sama_ mati, program ini akan aktif. Aku akan meledak. Semua yang berada didalam rumah ini akan lenyap, termasuk laboratorium ini serta informasi-informasi yang ada dirumah ini."

"Naruto, kita harus pergi." Kata Kurama.

"Tidak. Biarkan aku menyusul orang tuaku. Jika ayahku tidak dapat melindungi ibu, ayahku juga pasti sudah tiada kan?" Kata Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_, orang tuamu mengorbankan dirinya demi dirimu. Apa kamu mau menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan mereka? Pria bermulut perban tadi sudah membuat tangan kananmu terpotong dan harus diamputasi. Dia juga sudah menghancurkan keluargamu. Apa kamu tidak ingin membalas dendam? "

Naruto yang mendengar itu sontak bangkit. Dia mengepalkan tangan kirinya dengan kuat.

"Aku akan membunuhnya. Aku pasti akan membunuhnya." Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi yang tajam.

"Jika begitu, ambillah ini!" Kata katsuyu yang mengambil sebuah benda seperti flashdisk dengan tangannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah informasi yang sudah dikumpulkan olehku, Minato-_sama_ dan Kushina-_sama_. Kamu juga dapat melihat berbagai video yang berisi informasi. Dan data terbaru terisi di disk itu adalah, pesan terakhir Kushina-_sama_."

Naruto merasa sakit di dada saat Katsuyu mengatakan pesan terakhir ibunya.

"Aku mengerti." Kata Naruto sambil berlari menuju sebuah kapsul yang ditunjuk Katsuyu.

"Tunggu, Naruto-_kun_. Ada satu lagi yang ingin aku beri. Terimalah ini." Kata Katsuyu sambil memberikan sebuah benda.

"Ini? Pisau lipat kepunyaan _Tou-chan_." Naruto menerima sebuah pisau lipat.

"Kushina-_sama_ menggunakan pisau lipat Minato-_sama_ pada pertarungan terakhirnya tadi. Pisau itu sangat efisien digunakan ketika bertarung. Pisau itu juga memiliki energi listrik sebesar 4500 kilovolt. Kamu dapat menggunakannya sebagai stun gun." Kata Katsuyu menjelaskan.

Naruto menggenggam kuat pisau lipat itu.

"Terima kasih, Katsuyu. Ini sangat berharga bagiku. Baiklah. Aku berangkat." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto berlari masuk ke kapsul itu.

"Aku pergi, Katsuyu." Kata Naruto sambil menekan tombol.

"Berhati-hatilah, Naruto-_kun_." Kata Katsuyu.

***BWUNGGG***

Kapsul itu berjalan menuju rute bawah tanah menuju rumah kedua keluarga Naruto.

***DUUUAARRR***

Suara ledakan terdengar bergema sampai ke telinga Naruto. Naruto hanya menutup mata. Dia sudah mengikhlaskan rumahnya.

**_"Rumahku, keluargaku, aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Padahal begitu menyakitkan. Begitu menyedihkan sampai terasa ke sumsum tulang belakangku. Aku ingin menangis. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa air mataku tidak keluar setetespun?"_ **Pikir Naruto.

-oOoOo-

-**45 Menit Kemudian-**

***BWUNGGSssh***

"Kita sudah sampai, Naruto." Kata Kurama.

Naruto keluar dari kapsul itu. Naruto takjub dengan ruangan itu. Ruangan itu memiliki layar monitor besar, laboratorium, serta berbagai jenis senjata api terpajang disitu.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini adalah ruangan rahasia yang berada di rumah keduamu. Informasi yang terdapat disini cukup banyak." Kata Kurama.

"Aku mengerti. Karena itulah hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui rumah ini. Ayah selalu bilang agar tidak memberi tahu lokasi rumah ini. Tapi aku malah memberi tahu Hinata rumah ini karena aku tidak mau dibilang sombong olehnya. Aku lebih sering tinggal disini karena rumah kecil ini juga tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Ini adalah rumah cadangan yang digunakan apabila Katsuyu meledak." Kata Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau itu apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku adalah **_AI Gear_**. Bisa dibilang, aku adalah tangan kanan palsu ciptaan ayahmu." Kata Kurama.

"**_AI Gear_**?" Gumam Naruto Heran.

"**_AI Gear_** adalah teknologi kecerdasan buatan yang dibuat sebagai senjata pelengkap kekuatan radiasi."

"**Radiasi**?" Gumam Naruto lagi.

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa Amerika pernah menghancurkan **_Hiroshima_** dan **_Nagasaki_** dengan bom nuklir. Penduduk yang masih hidup disana menerima radiasi itu dan memberikan mereka kekuatan. Tetapi kekuatan radiasi itu tidak dapat ditahan oleh tubuh manusia biasa karena radiasi itu bermutasi dalam tubuh manusia. Untuk menahan kekuatan radiasi itu, diciptakan suatu teknologi yang bernama **_Nanomachine_**. **_Nanomachine_** itu diinjeksikan ke tubuh manusia dan menyebar melalui aliran darah manusia. Alat itu dapat mengumpulkan, menahan, dan menyebarkan radiasi itu untuk memberikanmu kekuatan. Kau juga pasti merasakannya." Kata Kurama.

"Ya. Aku merasa lebih kuat. Panca indraku semakin tajam. Bahkan mata minusku hilang." Kata Naruto

"Aku adalah **_AI Gear_** yang bereaksi terhadap _**Nanomachine**_-mu. Jika aku terpisah darimu dalam jarak tertentu, aku akan padam seketika. Jika kau mati, mesinku serta memori yang ada dalam diriku akan rusak. Dengan kata lain, aku juga akan mati." Kata Kurama.

Naruto mengerti akan penjelasan Kurama. Iya pun berjalan ke sebuah monitor. Disana ada sebuah video player. Naruto memasukkan flashdisk yang diterimanya untuk melihat video pesan terakhir ibunya.

-oOoOo-

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

Sesuai instruksi yang dikatakan Kushina di video yang dia tonton, Naruto berjalan menuju kediaman keluarga Hyuga tanpa Kurama. Kushina mengatakan bahwa dia dan Minato belajar bela diri oleh ayah Hinata, Hyuga Hiashi. Naruto baru mengetahui bahwa ayah Hinata adalah seorang Prajurit Veteran Jepang yang menguasai teknik bertarung jarak dekat dan taktik khusus yang disebut dengan _**Gentle Fist**_. Teknik yang merupakan ciptaan orisinil darinya.

Naruto sampai di gerbang kediaman Hyuga.

"Naruto? Apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kananmu?" Tanya penjaga gerbang yang Naruto kenal dengan nama Ko.

"Hanya sebuah kecelakaan, Ko-_san_. Apa Hinata dirumah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ti..tidak, Naruto. Dia sedang liburan bersama temannya." Kata Ko.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Respon Naruto.

"Jika kau perlu menemui Hinata-_sama_, aku akan menyampaikannya untukmu." Tawar Ko.

"Tidak perlu, Ko-_san_. Aku hanya ada keperluan dengan Hiashi-_san_. Tolong jangan pernah beri tahu Hinata soal kedatanganku, ataupun tentang tangan kananku." Kata Naruto.

"Tapi?"

"Aku mohon, Ko-_san_." Mohon Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

Ko yang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang serius hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Fuh. Baiklah Naruto. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan apapun kepada Hinata. Mari. Aku akan mengantarmu bertemu Hiashi-_sama_."

Naruto dan Ko akhirnya menuju ke tempat ayah Hinata. Setelah sampai disana, Hiashi mempersilahkan Ko untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Hiashi tentang tangan kanan, serta nasib keluarganya. Hiashi yang mendengar itu pada awalnya shock. Dia menyimak cerita Naruto dengan serius. Setelah mendengar semua kisah Naruto, Naruto memohon kepada Hiashi agar dia mau melatih **_Gentle Fist_** kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Aku akan melatihmu. Apa kau mau memulainya besok atau sekarang?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Sekarang, Hiashi-_san_." Seru Naruto.

"Sudah diputuskan." Gumam Hiashi sambil tersenyum.

**_Gentle Fist_** adalah teknik bertarung militer yang diciptakan oleh Hiashi sendiri. Fokus dari teknik ini sendiri bukan untuk menghajar lawan, tetapi lebih berfokus kepada bagaimana seseorang dapat mengunci persendian lawan, membuang senjata lawan, menjatuhkan lawan ke tanah, serta menyerang area vital manusia seperti mata, leher, atau organ genital manusia. Teknik ini dapat digunakan dengan tangan kosong, senjata api, pisau, atau kombinasi dari semuanya.

-oOoOo-

**-Hari Ke-9 dari 21 Hari-**

Sehari berlalu setelah kejadian itu, berita tentang meledaknya sebuah rumah besar yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya tersebar di berbagai media. Polisi tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ramainya pembicaraan tersebut membuat teori-teori konspirasi bermunculan.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Dia terus berlatih dan berlatih.

Naruto berlatih dengan Hiashi selama seminggu. Naruto dapat menguasai teknik yang diajarkan Hiashi dengan cepat.

Selain _**Gentle Fist**_, Hiashi juga mengajarkan Naruto bagaimana menggunakan senjata api dengan benar. Hiashi sangat kagum dengan perkembangan Naruto yang begitu pesat.

-oOoOo-

**-Hari Ke-14 dari 21 Hari-**

***DUGGH***

***KREEK***

Naruto memukul perut lawan berlatihnya, memegang tangan kanannya, dan berbalik untuk mencekik lehernya. Dia menjatuhkan senjata replika AK-47 yang dipegangnya. Kemudian menjatuhkan lawan berlatihnya ke tanah.

***DUAGGH***

"AAARRGGH." Teriak lawan berlatih Naruto kesakitan.

Setelah menjatuhkan lawan berlatihnya, Naruto membidik lawan berlatihnya dengan Handgun yang dipegang dengan tangan kiri.

Hiashi melihat heran posisi Naruto.

**_"Tak kusangka dia menguasai Gentle Fist hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Tapi posisi itu. Biasanya orang memegang pisau dengan tangan kirinya. Tetapi dia malah menggigit pisau itu dengan mulutnya dan menggunakan tangan kiri untuk memegang sebuah Handgun."_** Pikir Hiashi.

Hiashi berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang perlu kuajarkan padamu. Kau lulus. Kau hanya perlu mengembangkan teknikmu."

Naruto menghela napas lega.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_." Kata Naruto Hormat sambil menundukkan badannya.

Setelah itu, Naruto bersiap untuk meninggalkan kediaman Hiashi. Hiashi yang melihat Naruto bersiap untuk pergi menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, apakah kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh, Hiashi-_san_. Aku tidak ingin mati. Aku hanya akan menjalankan tujuanku. Itu saja." Kata Naruto.

Hiashi melihat Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Fuh. Saat pertama kali Hinata membawamu kesini, kesan pertamaku tentangmu adalah bahwa kau adalah anak yang bodoh, konyol, ceroboh, dan terlihat suka berbuat onar. Tetapi setelah beberapa lama memperhatikan kedekatan kalian serta mendengar cerita Hinata tentangmu, aku menyadari bahwa kau adalah anak yang baik. Minato dan Kushina, mereka adalah temanku. Aku sangat berduka dengan kematian mereka."

"Hehehe. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tetaplah Naruto. Tapi aku tidak akan berbuat ceroboh." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Huh." Hiashi menghela napas. Tidak begitu yakin dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Hiashi-_san_, sebelum aku pergi, aku mohon sekali lagi jangan pernah memberitahukan apapun yang terjadi padaku. Jangan pernah memberitahu kedatanganku disini. Untuk tangan kananku, biarkanlah dia mengetahuinya sendiri. Dia adalah sahabatku yang sangat berharga. Aku tidak ingin dia terlibat dengan masalahku." Kata Naruto.

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Hiashi.

Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Hyuga. Perlahan-lahan Naruto menjauh dari hadapan Hiashi. Hiashi melihat punggung Naruto dari jauh sambil menaruh harapan kepadanya.

_#Hiashi POV_

**_"Naruto, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu sekarang ini. Dulu, aku dapat memahamimu dari perilakumu atau dari cerita Hinata. Sekarang, aku tidak dapat memahamimu lagi."_**

**_"Hinata selalu bersemangat ketika menceritakan segala sesuatu tentangmu, tentang apa yang terjadi padamu, atau tentang apa-apa saja yang sudah kalian lalui bersama. Dia bahkan pernah keceplosan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu. Naruto, mungkin kau menyayangi Hinata sebagai sahabat, tetapi Hinata menyayangimu lebih dari seorang sahabat. Dia mencintaimu. Dia ingin memilikimu sebagai kekasihnya. Sebagai ayahnya, aku tentu memahami dirinya. Aku harap kau segera menyadarinya."_**

**_"Naruto, semoga kau menemukan jalan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku harap kau tidak akan dibutakan oleh balas dendam. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri. Bahkan seperti menantuku sendiri. Karena itu, berhati-hatilah. Pulanglah dengan selamat dan kembalilah kepada Hinata, Naruto."_**

_#Normal POV_

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kediaman Hyuga. Setelah semua latihan keras bersama Hiashi, dia merasa lebih kuat dan lebih bertenaga. Dia mengepalkan tangan kirinya bertekad untuk membunuh orang yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya.

-oOoOo-

_##Current Time##_

_#Naruto POV_

**"_Hosh. Hosh. Hosh._"**

Aku kesulitan bernapas. Aku memegang dadaku. Rasanya sakit sekali setelah memikirkan kenangan buruk itu. Napasku terasa sesak. Seperti dicekik oleh seseorang yang begitu ingin membunuhmu.

"Naruto-_kun_, kamu kenapa? Bicara denganku. Naruto-_kun_?"

Aku mendengar suara Hinata. Dia memegang pundakku. Aku sadar dia menghawatirkanku. Aku berusaha menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk mengembalikan ketenanganku.

"Fuuuuuuuhhhh"

Aku mengeluarkan napasku kuat-kuat.

"Naruto-_kun_? Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Asmaku kambuh lagi. Hehehe." Kataku menenangkan Hinata.

_#Hinata POV_

Asma? Sejak kapan Naruto-_kun_ punya asma?

"Syukurlah. Aku sangat khawatir, Naruto-_kun_. Kamu sekarang terlihat seperti kakek-kakek saja. Hihi." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil mencoba menyembunyikan kecurigaanku.

"Mungkin aku memang sudah tua, Hinata." Jawabnya.

Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dariku.

"Naruto-_kun_, kamu belum menjawabku." Kataku mengingatkannya.

"Hehe. Tidak, Hinata. Ini hanya kecelakaan saja." Jawabnya.

Apa aku tidak dipercayainya? Dia mempunyai masalah dan dia menyembunyikannya dariku. Apa dia tidak mempercayaiku? Kenapa, Naruto-_kun_?

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kamu berubah? Kenapa kamu begitu dingin? Dan kenapa kamu menjauhiku?" Kataku kesal.

"Soal itu... Hinata, apa kau marah?" Tanyanya.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto-_kun_. Aku hanya membuang muka. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Naruto-_kun_

"Hinata, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya mengelak.

Setelah Naruto-_kun_ mengelak dariku lagi, disitulah perasaan kesalku muncul. Kami sudah berteman sejak lama. Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ tidak memberitahuku?

Namun, saat aku tidak mendengar suaranya lagi, aku perlahan meliriknya. Aku bisa melihat ekspresinya. Dia terlihat sedih. Seperti ingin menangis tetapi tidak dapat menangis.

Mungkin permasalahannya terlalu berat. Baiklah, Hinata. Kamu harus kesampingkan emosimu. Kamu harus menenangkannya.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa dengan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, Naruto-_kun _akan bahagia?

Dengan malu-malu, aku mencoba menghampirinya dan berusaha menenangkannya..

_#Naruto POV_

***GREP***

"Eh?"

Aku merasakan perasaan yang hangat. Perasaan sakit didadaku seolah-olah diganti dengan kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Hinata? Apa..."

Dia memelukku?

Pelukannya begitu hangat. Sangat menenangkan jiwaku. Sesaat aku terhanyut dalam kehangatan pelukan Hinata. Begitu nyaman dan damai. Aku sangat menyukai pelukan Hinata. Tanpa sadar, tanganku berusaha untuk meraih punggungnya. Aku berusaha untuk membalas pelukannya.

"Naruto-_kun_, kamu tidak perlu menanggung semua beban sendirian. Kamu pernah bilang bahwa tempatmu pulang adalah tempat dimana seseorang memikirkanmu. Apa kamu masih ingat, Naruto-kun?"

Aku mengingatnya. Kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang pernah kuucapkan pada Hinata saat ibunya meninggal untuk menghiburnya.

"Apa kamu tahu bahwa aku selalu memikirkanmu, Naruto-_kun_?"

Hinata, selalu memikirkanku?

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu, Naruto-_kun_. Aku memandangmu berbeda dari kebanyakan orang di sekolah. Menurutku, kamu adalah pria terkeren di sekolah. Kamu adalah orang yang tidak pernah menyerah akan segala hal. Dan aku sangat mengagumi Naruto-_kun_ yang seperti itu."

Aku merasakan pelukan Hinata semakin erat.

"Naruto-_kun_, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku selalu mengagumimu. Kamu adalah panutanku."

Saat Hinata mengatakan itu, aku tersipu malu.

"Aku ingin berjalan bersamamu. Ingin selalu berada disampingmu. Ingin bergandengan tangan denganmu. Aku ingin selalu memelukmu dan menenangkan dirimu. Aku ingin menjadi sandaranmu disaat kamu sedih."

Aku terhanyut dengan perkataan Hinata. Suaranya begitu lembut dan manis. Suara yang sangat indah yang bahkan mengalahkan penyanyi seriosa papan atas sekalipun.

" Dan Aku juga... Aku... Aku juga ingin.. ingin.."

Sesaat aku mendengar Hinata terbata-bata dalam berbicara. Apa yang ingin dia katakan?

"Aku ingin menjadi milikmu, Naruto-_kun_."

Eh? Menjadi miliknya?

"Emm, kamu kaget ya?" Tanya Hinata.

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku berusaha untuk mengerti maksud Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_. Aku ingin selalu menjadi milikmu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku ingin terus memelukmu jika kamu sedih. Aku ingin bergandengan tangan denganmu. "

Aku merasakan kehangatan. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa artinya. Perkataannya membuatku sangat bahagia. Tetapi kenapa? Apa maksudmu, Hinata? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu dengan begitu lembut? Kenapa kau membuat hatiku bahagia? Dan kenapa hatiku bahagia saat mendengar semua yang kau katakan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_."

_**TBC**_

* * *

Buat yang masih bingung, cerita ini terinspirasi dari _Kiseijuu_. Wujud Kurama, si _AI Gear_ atau lebih tepatnya tangan kanan palsu Naruto disini terinspirasi dari _Kamen Rider Ryuki_, yang di tangan kanannya ada alat yang bentuknya seperti naga buat masukkin kartu. Bagaimana tangan kanan Naruto bisa menembakkan peluru terinspirasi dari karakter Franklin di _Hunter x Hunter_. Katsuyu disini wujudnya terinspirasi dari Karen, istri komputer _Spongebob_. Konsep _Gentle Fist_ dan gaya bertarung Naruto bersama Kurama disini terinspirasi dari _CQC_-nya _Metal Gear Solid_. Dan konsep _Nanomachine_ juga terinspirasi dari _Metal Gear Solid._

Untuk chapter kali ini berfokus pada masa lalu Naruto. Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah mau membaca cerita saya. Jika masih ada kekurangan, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan.^^


	4. Friend and Foe

_#Naruto POV_

_**Seseorang pernah berkata bahwa bumi dipenuhi oleh kebencian. Manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak dapat saling memahami.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Author : NikStar96**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Romance**

**Warning: Typo(s), AU, mungkin sedikit OOC**

**Chapter 4: Friend and Foe**

_#Naruto POV_

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_."

Aku tertegun. Tubuhku bergetar. Napasku memburu. Hatiku berdebar. Aku merasakan denyut jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa aku begitu bahagia mendengarnya?

***GYUUT*  
**  
Hinata semakin mempererat pelukannya. Aku merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan apa ini. Yang kuketahui adalah aku senang mendengar pengakuan Hinata.

"Hinata, apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku pelan.

Hinata terdiam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian dengan suara lembutnya, dia berkata...

"Naruto-_kun,_ karena kita selalu bersama, aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu. Kedekatan kita menimbulkan perasaan khusus kepadamu. Semakin lama perasaan ini berkembang, dan aku mengetahui bahwa ternyata beginilah rasanya jatuh cinta. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_. Karena itu, aku ingin menjadi lebih dari seorang sahabat bagimu. Aku ingin menjadi milikmu sebagai kekasihmu, Naruto-_kun_. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Aku akan selalu memelukmu. Aku akan menjadi sandaranmu jika kamu ingin menenangkan diri dari semua masalahmu. Aku akan menjadi tempatmu untuk pulang. Karena itu, kamu tidak perlu menanggung semua bebanmu sendirian. Tidak ada yang perlu kamu sembunyikan, Naruto-_kun_. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik bagimu. Aku akan bersamamu dalam menghadapi berbagai masalah."

Perkataannya begitu indah. Aku merasakan kehangatan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tetapi aku bahagia mendengarnya.

Jantungku semakin berdebar. Terus berdetak dengan cepat seperti instrumen perkusi yang sedang digunakan pada acara paduan suara, _marching band_, atau acara musik lainnya. Aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan. Bahkan kebahagiaan ini tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Tetapi aku tetap tidak mengerti tentang perasaan ini. Kenapa hatiku berdebar? Kenapa Hinata bisa membuatku sebahagia ini disaat aku tidak dapat merasakan sifat kemanusiaanku lagi?

Namun, sejenak aku merasakan keraguan dalam pikiranku. Aku menyadari bahwa aku masih memiliki tujuan. Tujuan yang mungkin akan menuntunku dalam kegelapan. Pikiranku berusaha untuk mengalahkan perasaanku. Maafkan aku Hinata. Maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf.

_#Hinata POV _

Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku. Tapi, aku merasa Naruto-_kun_ melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Eh?"

Naruto-_kun_ melepaskan pelukanku?

Sejenak mata kami berpandangan. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dari matanya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanyaku khawatir.

Naruto-_kun_ hanya diam. Dia seperti berusaha memikirkan sesuatu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi dari sorot matanya, aku menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

"Naruto-_kun_? Kenapa kamu tidak menjawab?" Tanyaku lagi.

Tapi Naruto-_kun_ tetap tidak menjawab seruanku.

Naruto-_kun_ cukup lama dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku merasa sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri. Aku khawatir jika dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Naruto_-kun_ terlihat seperti mayat. Aku semakin takut dengannya.

"Naruto-_kun_? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu melepaskan pelukanku? Kamu baik-baik saja, Naruto-_kun_? Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan? Tolong sadarlah! Aku takut kamu bersikap seperti ini. Ayo sadarlah, Naruto-_kun_! Naruto-_kun_?"

Aku mengatakan itu sambil memegang bahunya untuk mengguncang tubuhnya. Aku panik dengan keadaannya. Aku terus mengguncang tubuhnya agar dia memperoleh kesadaran.

Satu menit setelah mengguncang tubuhnya…

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?"

Syukurlah Naruto-_kun_ bisa kusadarkan. Aku sangat khawatir dengan sikapnya yang aneh itu. Aku pun melepaskan tanganku dari bahunya.

"Hinata? Kenapa kamu menangis?"

Eh? Aku menangis?

Sejenak aku menyentuh pipiku perlahan. Pipiku terasa basah. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah menangis dari tadi.

"Tentu saja aku menangis, Naruto-_kun no baka_. Kenapa kamu malah bertanya padaku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepadamu. Apa kamu tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat melihat sikapmu seperti itu tadi? Kamu seperti tak bernyawa di hadapanku. Apa kamu tahu betapa takutnya aku saat mengira aku kehilangan kamu, Naruto-_kun_?" Jawabku sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Hinata?"

Naruto-_kun_ memanggil namaku lagi. Dari suaranya, sepertinya dia merasa bersalah. Aku menghadapkan wajahnya kepadanya. Kemudian…

***GYUUT***

Aku memeluknya lagi dengan erat. Aku bersandar di dada bidangnya. Benar-benar hangat dan menenangkan.

***DEG DEG***

***DEG DEG***

***DEG DEG***

Telingaku semakin menempel di dada bidang Naruto-_kun_. Aku mencoba untuk mengetahui bagaimana suasana hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Irama jantungnya terdengar seperti suara instrumen perkusi yang banyak digunakan pada acara paduan suara, _marching band_, atau acara musik lainnya.

"Naruto-_kun_? Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi. Kamu bisa menyampaikan isi hatimu padaku. Kamu bisa mempercayaiku." Kataku lembut.

Namun aku tidak merasa Naruto-_kun_ membalas pelukanku. Aku semakin khawatir dengannya.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto-_kun_ dengan suara yang serius.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Aku menatap matanya. Lagi-lagi mata itu terlihat sedih. Aku sangat khawatir melihat sorot matanya. Aku tidak tahan melihat sorot mata itu.

"I..Iya? Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanyaku gugup.

Aku mengharapkan akhir yang bahagia. Namun aku juga sudah mempersiapkan hatiku akan segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Aku sudah siap mendengar jawaban Naruto-_kun_.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Tetapi aku menyayangimu hanya sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu, Hinata. Tolong maafkan aku. Kamu bisa mengerti kan, Hinata?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hatiku sakit mendengarnya. Tubuhku seakan tersayat karena respon yang tidak sesuai dengan harapanku.

"Naruto-_kun_? Kenapa?" Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir di pipiku.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku mempunyai bisnis yang harus kuselesaikan. Bisnis ini adalah urusan yang sangat pribadi. Aku tidak ingin berbagi masalahku dengan siapapun. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu sebagai sahabat. Tetapi kumohon. Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Aku tidak dapat berkomentar. Aku hanya bisa menangis. Walaupun sudah mempersiapkan diri, tetap saja ditolak oleh Naruto-_kun_ itu menyakitkan. Hatiku tidak sanggup menerima penolakan Naruto-_kun_. Tapi aku juga sedih karena walaupun Naruto-_kun_ menganggapku sebagai sahabat, dia tetap tidak memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Walaupun begitu, aku menghargai dan menerima keputusan Naruto-_kun_ dengan setengah hati.

_#Normal POV _

Setelah Naruto menolak cinta Hinata, mereka meninggalkan taman itu untuk pulang. Naruto tetap mengantar Hinata sampai kerumah karena dia tidak mau Hinata pulang sendirian. Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya hanya diam. Suasananya sangat canggung. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan sedikitpun.

"Nak, minta nak."

Tiba-tiba seorang pria tua pengemis datang menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata.

"Maaf, saya tidak punya uang." Tolak Naruto.

Naruto memang tidak menyukai pengemis. Memang dia kasihan. Tetapi menurutnya, memberikan uang tidak akan merubah nasib pengemis itu.

"Nak, minta nak. Saya belum makan sejak seminggu lalu, nak."

Pengemis itu tetap bandel. Dia terus mengikuti Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto menjadi emosi.

"Nak, minta..."

***BUAGH*  
**  
Naruto memukul wajah pria tua itu sampai jatuh ke tanah.

"BERISIK. Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya uang, ORANG TUA SIALAN. PERGI! PERGI!" Usir Naruto emosi.

"Mo..Monster." Pria tua itu lari ketakutan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Itu terlalu kejam. Hinata menatap wajah Naruto. Ekspresinya begitu dingin tanpa perasaan.

"Naruto-_kun_? Aku tak menyangka kamu akan memukul pengemis itu. Naruto-_kun_ yang ku kenal tidak akan berbuat setega itu pada orang yang lemah. Kamu benar-benar berubah. Kamu begitu dingin." Kata Hinata kecewa.

"Tapi.. Hinata?"

"Aku benci Naruto-_kun_." Kata Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto merasa bersalah. Dia mencoba mengejar Hinata untuk menjelaskan perbuatannya.

"Hinata, tunggu." Kata Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Namun..

***BUGH***

***GRRT***

***DUAGH***

"ARGGH." Naruto menjerit kesakitan. Ternyata Hinata memukul Naruto, memelintir tangan kirinya, dan membantingnya ke tanah.

"Jangan ikuti aku." Kata Hinata meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto merasa sakit di bagian perut dan tangan kirinya. Dengan rasa sakit itu, dia mencoba untuk berdiri.

**_"Uggh. Teknik itu?"_** Pikir Naruto.

Naruto melihat sosok Hinata semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya.

**_"Maafkan aku, Hinata."_**

-oOoOo-**  
**

**-Di Rumah Naruto- **

"Bocah?" Panggil Kurama.

"Ng?" Gumam Naruto merespon Kurama sambil berbaring di tempat itu.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi saat kau diikat oleh Sasori? Karena saat itu, kau melamun selama 20 menit dan itu tidak normal." Tanya Kurama.

Naruto mengingat sekilas pertarungan sebelumnya. Saat itu, waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Semua lingkungan sekitar berubah menjadi putih. Dia tidak dapat bergerak. Dia hanya melihat visualisasi aneh di sekitarnya. Dia mengira dia akan mati.

"Bukan apa-apa." Kata Naruto.

Kurama hanya bingung. Dia tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Kurama. Apakah kekuatan radiasi dapat menghilangkan kemanusiaan seseorang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat aku kehilangan keluargaku, aku merasakan sakit yang menusuk. Rasa sakit yang membuatku sesak napas. Seolah-olah jantungku tertusuk oleh pedang Zabuza. Padahal aku ingin menangis. Tetapi aku tidak menangis saat itu. Walaupun aku berusaha mencoba untuk menangis, air mataku tetap tidak ada yang keluar. Begitu juga saat pertarunganku dengan Sasori, aku merasakan kesedihan saat melihat bagaimana kondisi keluarga Sasori. Aku merasakan kepedihan yang sangat besar saat nenek itu serta ibunya menangis. Bahkan Hinata juga tidak tahan untuk menangis. Tapi aku tidak dapat menangis sama sekali. Saat aku menyakiti hati Hinata, aku juga ingin sekali menangis. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku seperti kehilangan kemampuanku untuk menangis. Apa aku normal?"

Kurama bingung akan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau adalah manusia normal. Kau berbeda dengan diriku." Kata Kurama.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Sesuatu yang menandakan diriku sebagai manusia." Kata Naruto.

Kurama tidak mengerti sikap Naruto. Dia hanyalah kecerdasan buatan. Jadi untuk apa menanyakan sifat manusia kepadanya?

**_"Tidak berguna."_ **Gumam Kurama.

-oOoOo-

**-Konoha Gakuen, di aula sekolah-**

Semua murid berkumpul di aula untuk mendengar pengumuman.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Seperti yang kalian tahu, hari ini kepala sekolah baru akan menjalankan tugasnya." Kata Guru yang berdiri di panggung aula.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan itu. Dia merasa bosan harus berdiri di aula untuk mendengarkan pengumuman itu.

"Baiklah. Saya persilahkan Momochi Zabuza-_san_ untuk datang kemari."

**_"Zabuza?"_** Seketika tubuh Naruto panas mendengar nama itu.

Seorang pria yang mengenakan jas maju ke atas panggung aula.

"Nama saya Momochi Zabuza. Mohon bantuannya buat rekan-rekan sekalian." Katanya.

"Wah. Kepala sekolahnya cakep, ya." Kata seorang murid perempuan di dekat Naruto.

"Iya benar. Kyaaa.. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta kepadanya." Kata seorang murid perempuan di samping murid perempuan sebelumnya.

"Huh. Biasa saja. Aku yang berdiri disini justru lebih ganteng daripada kepala sekolah itu." Ujar seorang murid laki-laki di belakang mereka.

Kedua murid perempuan itu memandang murid laki-laki itu dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Pfftt. Ahahahaha." Kedua murid perempuan itu menertawakan murid laki-laki itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto memandang Zabuza dengan tatapan dingin. Amarah dan dendam kini menguasai jiwa Naruto sepenuhnya. Dia ingin sekali membunuh Zabuza. Namun...

***WUUUSHSH***

Zabuza juga menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Dia tersenyum sambil memancarkan radiasi yang menusuk kulit Naruto. Menatap Naruto dengan senyum dan sorot mata yang tak kalah dinginnya..

**_"Aura membunuh itu."_** Pikir Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya kuat-kuat untuk menahan amarahnya.

-oOoOo-

**-Di Kelas 2B- **

"Baiklah. Pecahkan soal-soal ini dengan mengikuti rumus yang sudah saya paparkan." Kata Shikaku, guru Matematika.

Naruto mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan malas. Saat Naruto sudah menyelesaikan 3 dari 10 soal…

"**_Selamat pagi, bapak/ibu guru serta anak-anak kami sekalian. Mohon maaf karena sudah mengganggu proses belajar mengajar yang sedang berlangsung. Pengumuman. Bagi siswa yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, kelas 2B diminta supaya datang ke kantor kepala sekolah sekarang juga. Saya ulangi. Bagi siswa yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, kelas 2B diminta supaya datang ke kantor kepala sekolah sekarang juga. Demikianlah pengumuman ini disampaikan. Atas perhatian rekan-rekan sekalian saya mengucapkan terima kasih."_** Kata Zabuza lewat speaker pengumuman yang tertempel di dinding atas kelas.

**_"Apa maunya?"_** Pikir Naruto.

Semua orang dikelas juga bertanya-tanya. Naruto kemudian meninggalkan kelas tanpa permisi pada Shikaku dengan membawa tas. Sikap Naruto tentu membuat Shikaku jengkel.

Naruto berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Dia harus melewati kelas 2A, kelas Hinata untuk sampai kesana.

"Naruto-_kun_?" Sekilas Hinata melihat Naruto yang berjalan melewati kelasnya. Dia bingung kenapa Naruto disuruh ke kantor kepala sekolah.

-oOoOo-

**-Di Kantor Kepala Sekolah- **

"Permisi." Kata Naruto masuk.

"Silahkan duduk, Namikaze-_kun_." Kata Zabuza.

Naruto tetap berdiri memandang wajah Zabuza dengan sinis.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya?" Tanya Zabuza.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Fuh. Apa itu cara merespon kepala sekolah yang benar?" Kata Zabuza.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataan Zabuza. Dia terus menatap Zabuza dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap dingin. Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu sekarang. Aku kemari karena aku suka mengajar. Karena itulah menjadi seorang kepala sekolah. Aku tidak menyangka kau sekolah disini. Aku mengenalmu dari bekas luka yang ada di pipimu karena alasanku menggores pipimu adalah agar aku dapat mengenalmu. Kebetulan yang mengejutkan." Kata Zabuza santai.

"KAUU.." Naruto tidak dapat menahan emosinya.

"Hentikan, bocah! Jangan buat keributan disini." Seru Kurama.

Zabuza tersenyum dingin terhadap Naruto.

"Tangan kananmu lebih bijak. Jika kita bertarung disini, bukan hanya kita saja yang terluka. Tetapi orang-orang disini juga akan ikut terluka." Kata Zabuza.

"Itu benar, Naruto. Bertarung disini hanya akan merugikan kita. Lagipula, dia adalah salah satu anggota inti _Akatsuki_. Jangan gegabah." Kata Kurama.

Naruto kesal. Dia memedam amarahnya dengan mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

***DREET* **

Zabuza tiba-tiba berdiri. Dia berjalan kearah Naruto dan memojokkannya ke dinding.

"Hei? Apa maksudmu, sialan?" Tanya Naruto marah.

Zabuza menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku memanggilmu untuk memberikan peringatan. Jika kau telah menjadikanku musuhmu dan berbuat macam-macam terhadapku, aku bisa membantai dua kelas hanya dalam waktu 13 detik saja. Apa kau mengerti, Naruto?" Kata Zabuza sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto membatu. Dia ingin membunuh Zabuza. Tetapi karena ancaman Zabuza membuat Naruto berpikir dua kali untuk bertarung dengannya di sekolah.

Naruto pun meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya kembali.

**_"Bunuh. Akan kubunuh. Aku pasti akan membunuhnya."_** Gumam Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

Selain itu, terlihat Zabuza sedang mengamati Naruto yang meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

_**"Omoshiroi."**_ Guman Zabuza tersenyum dingin.

-oOoOo-

**-Setelah itu, saat pulang sekolah-**

Naruto berjalan untuk pulang sekolah, namun dia mendengar sesuatu yang berasal dari sebuah rumah yang rusak.

***BRUAKK* **

"Aaaggghhh." Terdengar suara orang berteriak kesakitan. Naruto kemudian mendatangi sumber suara itu.

"**_Hosh. Ho__sh_.**" Terlihat Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino bersama dengan Shion, dua teman gadis Shion, serta tiga pria suruhan Shion yang babak belur. Hinata terlihat lelah karena telah menghajar tiga orang pria suruhan Shion yang mengganggu dirinya, Sakura, dan Ino.

Shion dan kedua teman gadisnya takut melihat Hinata.

**_"Apa? Bagaimana bisa dia melawan?"_** Pikir Shion kaget.

Ino dan Sakura hanya terkagum melihat keberanian Hinata yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau selalu menggangguku dan aku hanya diam. Tapi kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Teganya kau menyuruh laki-laki mesum untuk melecehkan kami, Shion. Kau pikir kami perempuan apa?" Kata Hinata.

"Huh. Jangan sombong, Hinata!"

Tiba-tiba Toneri, pacar Shion datang ikut campur bersama dengan tiga orang temannya. Membuat kumpulan laki-laki itu bertambah jadi tujuh orang. Tampang mereka terlihat tidak bersahabat.

Shion senang akan kedatangan pacarnya. Dia merasa kemenangan ada di depan mata.

**_"Sial. Aku hanya bisa bertarung maksimal dengan lima orang saja. Dengan jumlah mereka, apa aku bisa?"_** Pikir Hinata.

"Kau sudah berani melawan pacarku ya, gadis Hyuga. Kami tidak akan menggodamu. Kami akan menghajarmu. Serang dia!" Kata Toneri sambil menyuruh anak buahnya.

Hinata bersiap akan segala kemungkinan. Namun..

"Pengecut."

Semua kaget dengan suara itu. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Naruto. Naruto ternyata telah berada di atap rumah. Dari tadi dia sedang mengamati pertarungan Hinata.

"Huh. Si CACAT." Kata Toneri.

Naruto turun kebawah. Dia memandang mereka dengan sinis.

"Daripada si PENGECUT." Kata Naruto.

"Oh ya? Aku suka tatapanmu. Serang si cacat itu!" Kata Toneri.

Dua orang maju menyerang Naruto. Tapi...

***DUGH* **

Naruto bergerak cepat dan menendang 'adik' orang yang disebelah kanan dengan kaki kanannya sehingga orang itu tidak bisa bergerak.

***BUGH* **

Kemudian dengan sigap Naruto memukul perut orang disebelah kirinya dengan tangan kirinya.

***GRRT* **

Setelah itu, Naruto meraih tangan kanan orang disebelah kirinya dan memelintir tangan kanannya.

***DUAGH*  
**  
Kemudian Naruto melempar orang disebelah kirinya itu ke arah orang yang berada di sebelah kanannya tadi.

"UARRGGH." Mereka berteriak kesakitan.

Semua orang heran. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto dapat bertarung. Namun Toneri tetap berusaha bersikap _cool_ dengan menyerang Naruto.

"Terima ini, ORANG CACAT." Kata Toneri mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Naruto. Namun...

***TAPH***

Naruto dengan mudah berhasil menangkap tinju Toneri dengan tangan kirinya. Dia menatap Toneri dengan tatapan membunuh.

Toneri menyadari bahwa Naruto itu berbahaya. Toneri takut dengan tatapan mata Naruto. Dia kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

"Ayo pergi." Suruh Toneri kepada keenam anak buahnya.

Shion yang melihat itu heran. "Hei, apa maksudmu, sayang?" Tanya Shion.

"Aku pergi. Kita PUTUS." Kata Toneri.

Toneri dan keenam anak buahnya berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

**_"Sorot mata itu. Tatapan membunuh itu. Dia berbahaya. Kita akan kalah jika bertarung dengannya."_ **Pikir Toneri ketakutan.

Shion syok dengan perkataan Toneri.  
Naruto kemudian menghampiri Shion dan menatapnya dingin.

"Hei. Aku peringatkan kepadamu. Jangan pernah ganggu Hinata lagi!" Kata Naruto dingin.

Shion ketakutan. Dia ingin kabur dari Naruto.

"Kyaaaa.. Naruto-_kun_ keren." Kata dua orang pengikut Shion.

"DIAM, dasar bodoh! Kita pergi." Seru Shion.

Setelah kelompok Shion pergi, Naruto datang menghampiri Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata heran karena setahunya Naruto tidak bisa berkelahi. Dia juga sepertinya mengenal gerakan Naruto.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Naruto. Terima kasih." Kata Sakura.

Naruto kemudian memandang Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bertarung, Hinata." Komentar Naruto.

"Itu.. Sebenarnya aku memang diajarkan teknik bertarung dari ayah. Tapi ayah selalu berkata bahwa teknik itu hanya boleh kugunakan jika situasinya benar-benar mendesak seperti tadi." Kata Hinata.

"Tapi itu sungguh hebat, Hinata-_chan_." Puji Sakura.

"Benar. Kau menyembunyikan kemampuanmu dari kami. Huh. Tapi tetap saja itu mengagumkan. _Arigatou_, Hinata." Kata Ino.

Naruto paham akan penjelasan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kami ingin pergi ke mall dulu, Naruto. Sampai jumpa." Kata Ino.

"Hati-hati." Kata Naruto melambaikan tangan.

Naruto sekilas melihat ekspresi Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata belum memaafkannya.

_**"Huft. Apa kau akan bersikap seperti ini terus, Hinata?"**_ Gumam Naruto.

-oOoOo-

Naruto duduk melamun dibawah pohon yang ada di sekitar rumah tua itu. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sudah memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Namikaze Naruto." Ucap seseorang menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 2A?"

"Kau mengenaliku ternyata." Kata Sasuke.

"Semua orang di sekolah mengenal kepopuleranmu. Ada urusan apa kau mendatangiku, Sasuke-_kun_?" Kata Naruto.

"Bicara disini tidak enak. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bekas gedung kantor yang ada dibalik rumah tua ini?" Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Kata Naruto curiga.

-oOoOo-

**-Di bekas gedung kantor redaksi Hokage Magazine- **

Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke bekas gedung kantor redaksi sebuah majalah melalui jendela yang pecah. Suasana didalam gedung itu gelap, kumuh, dan penuh dengan _Graffiti_.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dingin. Kemudian dia menjawab...

"Sebenarnya yang ingin kubicarakan adalah aku ingin bertarung denganmu, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto terheran akan perkataan Sasuke. Dia merasa ada yang aneh.

**_"Apa maksudnya? Apakah dia pengguna radiasi? Tetapi selama di sekolah tidak ada yang mencurigakan darinya."_** Pikir Naruto.

"Apa kau pengguna radiasi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Benar. Aku pengguna radiasi. Aku tertarik denganmu karena aku merasa perubahan drastismu itu tidak mungkin bisa kau peroleh hanya dalam waktu tiga minggu tanpa suatu alasan. Aku juga sudah mengamati pertarunganmu tadi. Padahal saat tangan kananmu masih ada, kau adalah orang ceroboh yang tidak bisa bertarung. Tetapi setelah tangan kananmu hilang, kau menjadi orang yang tenang dan bahkan bisa menghajar 7 orang dengan mudah. Tentu saja hal itu memperkuat dugaanku bahwa kau sama denganku." Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto tertegun. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke yang dianggapnya sebagai orang populer di sekolah ternyata memiliki radiasi.

**_"Jadi dia juga anggota Akatsuki? Tapi kan dia masih anak SMA?"_** Pikir Naruto.

"Kurama!" Naruto memanggil Kurama. Kurama keluar dari tas Naruto kemudian bersatu dengan tangan kanan Naruto.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, Bocah." Kata Kurama.

Sasuke menatap mereka berdua dingin.

**_"AI Gear?"_** Gumam Sasuke.

***BZZT BZZT CIP-CIP*  
**  
Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke mengeluarkan listrik. Listrik itu mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke seakan-akan melindungi dirinya.

"A.. Apa itu?" Kata Naruto heran. Dia tidak percaya Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan listrik.

"Dia adalah salah satu contoh pengguna radiasi tanpa **_AI Gear _**yang pernah kujelaskan." Kata Kurama.

"Jadi seperti inikah orang yang tidak menggunakan **_AI Gear_**?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan begitu. Zabuza saja tidak memiliki **_AI Gear_**. Tubuhnya tidak bermutasi. Kekuatan radiasinya hanya memaksimalkan potensi fisiknya sama sepertimu. Namun sepertinya Zabuza lebih hebat darimu sehingga dia tidak perlu **_AI Gear_**. Karena tidak ada **_AI Gear_**, aku tidak bisa mendeteksi baik Zabuza maupun lawan dihadapanmu. Bermutasi atau tidak bukanlah menjadi keharusan untuk menggunakan **_AI Gear_**." Jelas Kurama

Naruto memahami penjelasan Kurama. Tetapi dia masih tidak menyangka kalau ada manusia bisa mengeluarkan listrik.

"Karena radiasi, tubuhnya bermutasi sehingga sel-sel dalam tubuhnya dapat mengalirkan listrik. Jika tidak karena **_Nanomachine_**, dia tidak akan dapat menahan kekuatan listrik itu karena energi listrik akan menyakiti dirinya dan membunuhnya." Jelas Kurama lagi.

"Bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku belum tahu. Untuk saat ini, kita harus berposisi bertahan." Kata Kurama.

Sasuke menatap mereka bosan.

"Apa kalian sudah bersiap? Aku sudah bosan."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dingin. Dia mengambil pisau lipat yang ada ditasnya, mengeluarkan mata pisau itu, dan memegangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Naruto kemudian mengepalkan Kurama ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau akan kalah." Kata Naruto percaya diri.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Mereka bersiap-siap menunggu siapa yang akan menyerang duluan. Namun, Sasuke dari tadi tidak bergerak. Sepertinya dia juga dalam posisi bertahan. Hal itu tentu menguji kesabaran Naruto.

**_"Sial. Kenapa sejak tadi dia tidak menyerangku?"_ **Pikir Naruto.

Keduanya tetap tidak menyerang. Karena sudah kehabisan kesabaran, Naruto pun menyerang duluan.

***WUUSSSHH***

**_"Dasar bodoh."_** Gumam Kurama.

***drap drap***

Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke secepat mungkin.

"Rasakan ini." Kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan tinju Kurama ke arah kepala Sasuke. Namun…

***WUSSSHH***

Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

**_"Dia menghilang? Dia pasti berada di belakang atau di atasku."_** Pikir Naruto

"HUOOOOO." Naruto menyadari Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya. Dia mengayunkan pisaunya ke belakang. Namun…

***WUUSSHH***

**_"Apa? Hilang lagi? Cepat sekali."_** Pikir Naruto Kaget.

"Di sebelah kananmu." Kata Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berada di sebelah kanan Naruto.

Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan. Bahkan Kurama tidak sempat bereaksi dengan kecepatan Sasuke.

***BZZT CIP-CIP***

***BUGH***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH."

Sasuke berhasil memukul Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang dialiri dengan kekuatan listrik. Pukulan itu cukup kuat sampai membuat Naruto terlempar sekitar 8 meter darinya. Tubuh Naruto terlihat kejang-kejang setelah menerima serangan itu. Dengan serangan yang dialiri listrik itu, Naruto merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam sampai terasa ke tulang rusuknya.

"Inilah kekuatanku. _**Chidori Nagashi**_." Kata Sasuke.

"UGGHH." Naruto berusaha bangkit berdiri. Dia merasa tubuhnya kaku.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Kurama.

"Lumayan. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Kurama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku merasa serangan itu sedikit merusak bagian mesinku. Aku sudah bilang kita harus bertahan untuk mengamati pola serangannya." Protes Kurama.

"Dia tidak menyerang dari tadi. Aku tidak tahan." Kata Naruto membela diri.

"Huh. Kali ini, kita hanya harus bertahan. Jangan coba-coba menyerangnya seperti tadi. Serangan itu sangat berbahaya. Jika terlalu sering menerima serangan itu, sistemku akan rusak." Kata Kurama.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kurama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jika ada kesempatan, kita bisa saja lari. Tapi ruangan tertutup ini tidak memungkinkan untuk lari. Kau menyadari kecepatannya, kan? Kecepatan itu bukanlah kecepatan manusia normal. Kecepatannya melebihi Sasori, bahkan melebihi dirimu. Naruto. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kita kabur dari tempat ini. Ini adalah daerahnya." Kata Kurama.

"Jadi tidak ada cara untuk mengatasi kecepatannya?" Tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya setelah serangan itu, aku memperoleh hipotesis. Pada saat dia akan menyerang, dia akan bergerak dengan kecepatan kilat. Untuk dapat bergerak dengan kecepatan seperti itu, dia harus mengalirkan energi listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikannya, dia tidak akan bisa mengontrol koordinasi antara otak dan otot." Kata Kurama.

"Apa maksudmu, Kurama?" Tanya Naruto yang masih bingung akan penjelasan Kurama.

"Apa kau menyadari saat dia akan memukul kita, gerakannya menjadi sedikit lambat? Saat itu, dia harus menghentikan pengeluaran energi listriknya untuk sementara agar dia dapat berhenti dan menyerang. Jika dia terus mengeluarkan energi listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya, tubuhnya akan menolak keinginan otaknya untuk berhenti atau menyerang sehingga dia akan kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak tembok atau terjatuh." Kata Kurama menjelaskan.

Naruto mulai memahami penjelasan Kurama.

"Jadi apa tindakan kita sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Walaupun dalam posisi bertahan, larilah kearahnya dan berpura-puralah menyerang. Dia akan mengira kalau kita akan menyerangnya. Sambil berpura-pura menyerang, sebisa mungkin kau harus menghindari serangannya. Tapi jangan terlalu mencolok agar dia tidak mengetahui rencana kita. Hindarilah serangannya seolah-olah kita ingin menyerangnya tetapi dia tidak memberi kesempatan untuk itu. Aku akan ikut membantumu dalam bertahan dan berpura-pura menyerang. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." Kata Kurama.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau lama sekali? Cepat serang aku!" Kata Sasuke tidak sabaran.

Naruto berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tubuhku tadi kesemutan. Aku baru bisa bergerak sekarang. Jadi bersiaplah, SASUKE!"

"Kuharap kau dapat memberikan hiburan yang menarik, NARUTO!"

Kedua petarung itu sama-sama akan melancarkan serangan mereka.

**_TBC_**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya ini.:)

Chapter ini berfokus pada tiga hal, yaitu situasi dimana Naruto menyakiti perasaan Hinata, kedatangan Zabuza, dan pengenalan Sasuke. Dan supaya ga bingung, member Akatsuki disini benar-benar berbeda dengan yang canon. Saya juga hanya akan menampilkan beberapa member saja disini.

Oh iya. Maaf karena baru sekarang membalas reviewer yang tidak berakun. Saya baru tahu kalau harus dibalas disini.-,- Buat yang berakun, saya sudah membalasnya lewat inbox.

**\- narto**: Thx sudah membaca, sob.

**\- Zero Akashi**: Sip. Thx sudah membaca, sob.:)

**\- Guest**: Thx atas masukannya, sob. Sudah saya perbaiki.:)

**\- hqhqhq**: Terima kasih atas kripikya, sob.:)

**\- JeFF**: Terima kasih, sob. Ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil kakak dong. Cukup panggil Nikstar aja.-,-

**\- TheGreatAsian**: Wah. Dimana,sob? Saya sudah cek tetapi saya ga melihat Naruto mengucapkan Naruto-_kun_ pada POV-nya sendiri. Jika boleh bisakah sobat memberi tahu saya yang mana letak kesalahan saya? Mungkin ada yang terlewat dari mata saya.-,- Oh iya, saya laki sob. hehe.:D Thx buat saran dan kunjungannya sob.:)

**\- BakaCouple**: Thx sob sudah membaca cerita saya.:)

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Mohon maaf apabila masih ada kesalahan dalam fic ini.

Akhir kata, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. Jadi mohon bagi kripiknya.:D


	5. The Meeting

_#Naruto POV_

**_Seseorang pernah berkata bahwa bumi dipenuhi oleh kebencian. Manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak dapat saling memahami._**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Author : NikStar96**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Action, Sci-Fi, Romance**

**Warning: Typo(s), AU, mungkin sedikit OOC**

**Chapter 5: The Meeting**

**-Konoha Gakuen-**

Seorang pria tampan berjas sedang berjalan keluar dari sekolah untuk pulang. Di gerbang sekolah...

"Zabuza, ternyata kau disini ya?" Kata seorang pria gelap berkacamata hitam.

"Kalian?"

Dua orang yang sepertinya sudah dikenal Zabuza datang menghampirinya.

"Ada perlu apa kalian datang kemari?" Tanya Zabuza.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan bahwa _**Boss**_ akan mengadakan pertemuan pada dini hari. Jangan sampai kau tidak menghadirinya." Jawab pria berambut panjang.

"Hanya itu saja?."

"Hanya itu saja. Kita pergi, Taka!"

***CKLEK***

Tiba-tiba muncul suatu benda seperti sayap di punggung pria berambut panjang.

***WUSSSHHH***

Pria berambut panjang itu terbang dengan menggunakan sayap yang terdapat dua buah roket di sayap tersebut.

"Mentang-mentang bisa terbang, dia pikir bisa meninggalkanku seenaknya?" Gerutu pria berkacamata hitam.

Zabuza hanya memandang langit. Dia tidak menghiraukan ocehan pria berkacamata itu.

-oOoOo-

**-Sementara itu, di bekas gedung kantor redaksi Konoha Gakuen-**

***BAG***

***BIG***

***BUG***

Pertarungan Naruto dengan Sasuke masih berlanjut. Keduanya saling melakukan kontak fisik baik dengan pukulan maupun dengan tendangan.

**_"Sial, kalau begitu.."_**

Naruto mengambil amunisi _Gatling Gun_. Dia berniat untuk menggunakan _Kyuubi Gatling Gun_.

***DORT DORT DORT DORT DORT***

Naruto mengarahkan tembakan tersebut ke arah Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke dapat menghindari semua tembakan tersebut dengan mudah.

**_"Tidak berguna. Aku malah memboroskan amunisiku. Kalau begitu.."_**

Naruto mengambil granat di tasnya. Kemudian dia membuka sendi tangan Kurama agar dapat memasukkan granat tersebut. Dia kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Terima ini. _Kyuubi Grenade Launcher_."

***DUAR***

Naruto menembakkan granat itu. Granat itu menghasilkan kerusakan yang lumayan besar. Namun...

"Kau tidak akan bisa menandingi kecepatanku."

Sasuke lagi-lagi berhasil menghindar.

Kecepatan Sasuke memang lebih unggul dari Naruto. Kecepatan seperti itu tidak dapat diamati bahkan dengan _slow motion_ yang diedit dari sebuah rekaman CCTV sekalipun.

"Sial. Sama sekali tidak mempan. Bahkan sebuah ledakan granat tidak cukup untuk mengalahkannya." Gerutu Naruto.

"Kau benar. Sebaiknya kita tidak menggunakan senjata api. Itu hanya akan membuang-buang amunisi." Ujar Kurama.

"Kalian lamban."

***DUAGH***

"AGGGHH." Karena lengah, Sasuke berhasil menyerang Naruto..

.

.

_#Naruto POV_

**_"Sial. Dia benar-benar cepat. Benar kata Kurama. Mungkin butuh waktu seumur hidup untuk dapat mengikuti gerakannya hanya dengan mata telanjang. Tapi aku sudah mulai dapat membaca gaya serangannya."_**

**_"Saat berlari, dia akan mengalirkan energi listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya agar koordinasi otak dengan ototnya seimbang. Jika saja saat berlari dia hanya mengalirkan listrik di kakinya, dia tidak akan bisa menghentikan kecepatan larinya karena otot kakinya menolak perintah otaknya. Akibatnya, dia akan menabrak tembok sebelum sempat menghentikan larinya."_**

**_"Begitu juga saat menyerang. Sebelum menyerang, dia harus menghentikan aliran listrik di tubuhnya agar dia dapat berhenti berlari. Karena jika dia menyerang sambil berlari, keseimbangan tubuhnya akan hilang. Setelah menghentikan gerakannya untuk sementara, dia akan mengalirkan listrik itu di kaki atau tangannya. Dengan begitu, dia dapat menyerangku secara optimal."_**

.

.

_#Normal POV_

"Sudah kuduga. Mustahil untuk menghindari semua serangannya, Kurama."

"Kau benar, bocah. Beberapa bagian internalku juga sedikit mengalami kerusakan."

"Terus, apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu yang ingin kau pastikan?"

"Belum. Kita harus mendekatinya sekali lagi."

Naruto kembali menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke juga sudah bersiap akan serangan Naruto. Mereka saling adu pukul. Naruto berusaha menghindari serangan listrik Sasuke. Namun sangat mustahil untuk menghindari semua serangan Sasuke.

**_"Dia sungguh cepat. Tapi sepertinya aku bisa sedikit mengikuti gerakannya dengan kedua mataku. Tidak. Bukan begitu. Justru kecepatannyalah yang sedikit berkurang."_**

"HUOOO."

Sasuke berteriak untuk melancarkan serangannya. Namun dengan reflek Kurama berhasil memblok serangan Sasuke. Meskipun Kurama harus menerima efek dari serangan itu.

"Kurama?" Naruto khawatir dengan kondisi Kurama.

"Sepertinya aku mengalami sedikit kerusakan. Tapi aku mungkin masih bisa bertahan. Baiklah. Aku punya rencana."

"Rencana?"

"Benar. Dengarkanlah aku!"

Kurama membisikkan rencana mereka melalui telinga kanan Naruto. Setelah selesai mengatakan rencananya, Naruto bersiap untuk bertarung kembali. Kali ini, Naruto akan menggunakan pisau lipatnya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan, Sasuke!"

"Memang itu yang kuinginkan. Majulah, Naruto!.

Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

***WUNG***

***WUNG***

***WUNG**

Naruto memfokuskan serangannya dengan menggunakan pisau lipat. Naruto terus mengayunkan pisau itu tanpa henti.

**_"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan ini?"_**

***BZZT BZZT***

Sasuke kaget dengan kemampuan pisau lipat Naruto. Pisau lipat itu ternyata dapay mengeluarkan tenaga listrik.

**_"Pisau itu mengeluarkan listrik juga? Terlihat bahwa dia akan menggunakan pisau itu sebagai Stun Gun untuk melumpuhkanku. Tapi..."_**

***JLEB***

***BZZT BZZT CIP-CIP***

"AARRRRGGGHHHH." Teriak Sasuke

Sasuke berhasil menusuk Sasuke dengan pisau lipatnya.

**_"Berhasilkah?"_ **Gumam Naruoto penasaran.

Serangan itu memang terlihat seperti menyakiti Sasuke. Namun...

"Hanya bercanda."

**_"A...apa?"_** Gumam Naruto kaget.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa aku kebal terhadap listrik?" Kata Sasuke.

Pisau itu menusuk sedikit bagian dada kiri Sasuke. Namun energi listrik pisau lipat Naruto tidak memberikan efek apapun terhadap Sasuke.

Naruto mencabut pisau yang ada di dada Sasuke. Kemudian ia kembali menjaga jaraknya.

**_"Sial."_** Gumam Naruto.

"Teruslah menyerang, Naruto. Itu adalah kunci dari rencana kita." Kata Kurama.

"Aku tahu."

Naruto terus mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Sasuke. Namun, tidak ada satupun ayunan pisau yang berhasil mengenai tubuh Sasuke.

.

.

_#Sasuke POV_

**_"Sial. Jika pertarungan terus berlanjut seperti ini, aku akan berada pada posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Baiklah. Kali ini aku akan serius. Aku akan mengalahkannya sekarang."_**

_._

_._

_#Normal POV_

Sasuke merasa sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri pertarungan. Ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk kecepatan dan kekuatan serangan. Sasuke kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto, Namun..

**_"Ada yang aneh."_** Pikir Sasuke.

Belum sempat Sasuke memikirkan lebih lanjut tentang keanehan yang ia rasakan..

***BUAGH***

_"OHOK."_

Naruto berhasil memukul perut Sasuke dengan menggunakan Kurama.  
Serangan itu cukup kuat sampai bisa membuat Sasuke terlempar sampai ke dinding.

**_"Urggh. Sial. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba gerakanku menjadi lambat?"_ **Pikir Sasuke keheranan.

Sasuke kemudian melirik sesuatu di tangan kiri Naruto.

**_"Apakah jangan-jangan karena itu?"_**

***BBZZT BBZZT CIP-CIP***

Sasuke menyadari bahwa pisau lipat yang dipegang Naruto mengeluarkan tenaga listrik yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"_Hosh. Hosh._ Kita berhasil, Kurama." Kata Naruto.

.

.

_#Kurama POV_

**_"Hipotesisku ternyata tepat. Kekuatan listrik yang dia punya memiliki kelemahan."_**

**_"Saat mengeluarkan listrik, otomatis pasokan energi listrik yang berada di tubuhnya berkurang. Jika dia terlalu lama mengeluarkan listrik, energi listriknya lama kelamaan akan habis sehingga dia tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan listriknya."_**

**_"Dari pertarungan yang berlangsung sekitar dua setengah jam ini, mungkin saja batas waktu dia dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan listriknya kurang lebih selama empat jam."_**

**_"Untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini, kami harus mengantisipasi kecepatannya. Sehingga kami menggunakan pisau lipat khusus yang berada di tangan kiri Naruto. Pisau lipat ini selain dapat digunakan sebagai stun gun, juga dapat digunakan untuk menyerap energi listrik yang dikeluarkan Sasuke."_**

**_"Rencana kami bukanlah untuk membuat lawan terluka, tetapi untuk membuat lawan kehabisan energi listrik sehingga kecepatannya berkurang. Karena itulah Naruto mengayunkan pisaunya terus menerus ke arah Sasuke. Tidak peduli serangan itu kena atau tidak karena tujuannya adalah untuk menyerap energi listrik Sasuke."_**

.

.

_#Normal POV_

"Kita bisa menyerangnya sekarang. Simpan pisau lipatmu! Dia mungkin bisa mengambil energi listriknya lagi dari pisaumu."

Naruto menon-aktifkan _Stun Gun Mode_ yang terdapat pada pisau lipat itu. Dia bersiap untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Naruto menggunakan Kurama untuk menyerang Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke masih memiliki sisa kekuatan untuk memblok serangan Naruto.

**_"Hebat. Dengan kondisinya sekarang, dia masih bisa memblok semua serangan kami."_** Pikir Kurama.

Naruto bersiap untuk memukul Sasuke, Namun.

***WUSSH***

"Eh?"

***ZRAATT***

_**"Apa?"**_ Gumam Naruto dan Kurama bersamaan.

***BZZT CIP-CIP***

Sasuke menghindar dengan kecepatan kilat yang tersisa. Namun kali ini, dia tetap berada di hadapan Naruto. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya, ia berhasil memutuskan Kurama dari tangan kanan Naruto. Kemudian ia menendang Kurama sehingga jarak Naruto dengan Kurama cukup jauh.

**_"Sial."_** Pikir Kurama. Setelah terlempar beberapa meter, Kurama pun padam.

_"Hosh. Hosh."_

Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat sangat kelelahan. Terlihat dari Napas mereka yang menggebu-gebu.

**_"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"_**

Naruto terheran. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke berhasil memutuskan Kurama dari tangan kanannya dengan sisa kekuatan listriknya yang hanya sedikit.

.

.

_#Sasuke POV_

**_"Walaupun energi listrik yang diserap pisau tadi sangat banyak, bukan berarti aku tidak dapat memproduksi listrik di tubuhku."_**

**_"Saat tubuhku kekosongan pasokan listrik, sel-sel yang ada di dalam tubuhku akan memproduksi energi listrik dengan sendirinya. Walaupun aku banyak bergerak, proses produksi energi listrik tidak akan terganggu."_**

**_"Dia mungkin mengira aku akan berada di depan atau di atasnya. Untuk mengantisipasi pemikirannya, aku sengaja menghilang beberapa saat dan kemudian kembali di depannya. Dengan kekuatan listrik yang tersisa, aku menggunakannya untuk menyingkirkan tangan kanannya dengan mengalirkan energi listrik pada seranganku._**

**_"Walaupun sel-sel tubuhku dapat memproduksi energi listrik, kekuatan energi listrik yang dihasilkan sangatlah sedikit. Untuk men-charge penuh kekuatan listrikku secara alami seperti itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama."_**

**_"Dalam kondisi normal, aku dapat men-charge energi listrikku dengan menyerap kabel listrik atau sumber-sumber yang mengandung listrik lainnya. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya karena ini hanyalah ruang tertutup. Karena itulah, menyingkirkan AI Gear-nya adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk mengalahkannya."_**

**_"Dengan kekuatan listrikku yang sedikit, aku berhasil menyingkirkan AI Gear-nya. Aku bisa menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dengan cepat."_**

_._

_._

_#Normal POV_

**_"Tak kusangka dia masih bisa bergerak secepat itu. Dan sialnya, dia memutuskan Kurama dan membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh."_** Pikir Naruto.

"Kali ini, hanya ada kau dan aku. Tidak ada yang mengganggu kita, Naruto."

Sasuke kembali menyerang. Naruto juga sudah bersiap akan serangan Sasuke. Kali ini, pertarungan tangan kosong akan dilakukan Naruto.

Mereka berdua menendang, memukul, melompat, menghindar, dan memblok. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan energi listriknya untuk bergerak secepat kilat. Tetapi, walaupun tidak menggunakan kecepatan kilat, Sasuke memiliki kecepatan yang hebat. Sasuke masih bisa bergerak dengan kecepatan yang melebihi manusia normal. Namun, Naruto sudah dapat memprediksi arah gerakan Sasuke.

**_"Sial. Kupikir dengan menyingkirkan AI Gear-nya, dia hanya akan menjadi orang lemah tak berguna. Tapi dia masih memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Dia juga sangat cekatan dan memiliki reflek yang lebih baik dariku."_** Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian mengalirkan energi listrik ke tangan kirinya untuk memukul Naruto.

***DUAG***

**_"Berhasil?"_**

Sasuke berhasil memukul kepala Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto terlempar. Namun..

_"Hosh. Hosh."_

Naruto yang sedikit kejang-kejang berhasil bangkit berdiri. Hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa ngeri.

_**"Kekuatan listrikku tidak mempan? Apa dia**** Monster?"**_ Pikir Sasuke ngeri.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu di kedua bola mata Sapphire Naruto. Kedua bola mata itu menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan tekad 'Siap Mati' Naruto hanya dengan melihat kedua bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau terus bangkit? Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?" Teriak Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Lagipula, aku belum kalah." Kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya seolah-olah menantang Sasuke

***WUSSHH***

**_"Perasaan apa ini?"_**

Sesaat Sasuke melihat aura berwarna merah keluar dalam tubuh Naruto. Aura itu terlihat seperti asap yang berkobaran dengan lembut. Memang itu hanyalah visualisasi mata Sasuke semata. Namun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk pori-pori kulitnya.

"Fufu. Menyenangkan sekali." Sasuke merasakan kekesalan sekaligus kenikmatan dalam bertarung secara bersamaan. Setelah menenangkan dirinya, ia kembali menyerang Naruto.

Pertarungan pun dilanjutkan. Sasuke menyerang Naruto dan Naruto memblok serangan Sasuke. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

**_"Orang ini sungguh hebat."_** Pikir Naruto terkagum akan semangat bertarung Sasuke.

***WUUUSH***

**_"Aura itu.."_**

Sesaat Naruto juga melihat aura berwarna biru dalam diri Sasuke dengan kedua matanya. Ia merasakan tekad bertarung Sasuke setelah melihat visualisasi auranya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu, Sasuke."

"Dan kau tidak akan menang, Naruto."

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali akan melancarkan serangan mereka.

-oOoOo-

**-Sementara itu-**

Zabuza berjalan ke sebuah rumah tua.

"_Tadaima._" Ucap Zabuza setelah membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

Tidak ada respon apapun di dalam rumah. Suasananya benar-benar hening. Rumah tersebut benar-benar terlihat sangat tua. Di dalam rumah itu sangat gelap. Sepertinya jendela rumah itu telah ditutup dengan kayu. Tidak adanya ventilasi udara menyebabkan siapa saja orang bodoh yang nekad masuk rumah itu akan mati kehabisan napas. Dengan kondisi rumah tua tidak berpenguni seperti ini, mustahil bagi manusia normal untuk menelusuri rumah gelap ini. Namun, Zabuza dapat menelusuri rumah ini tanpa masalah.

Setelah sampai di sebuah ruangan, Zabuza duduk bersila. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dengan pernapasan yang teratur, Zabuza mulai bermeditasi.

-oOoOo-

Kembali lagi di pertarungan Naruto vs Sasuke. Mereka berdua sudah mencapai batasnya.

_"Hosh. Hosh. Hosh."_

Naruto dan Sasuke terkapar di lantai. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghabisiku sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian merangkak ke arah Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit ketakutan akan tekad Naruto.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Teriak Sasuke.

Naruto tetap merangkak ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian..

***PUK***

**_"Eh?"_**

Naruto hanya menjitak pelan kepala Sasuke.

"Aku juga kelelahan sama sepertimu, bodoh. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa menghabisimu. Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke hanya terheran melihat Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak menyangka cowok populer di sekolah sepertimu mempunyai radiasi." Kata Naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanmu jika aku punya radiasi atau tidak." Ucap Sasuke.

"Beritahu saja aku. Mengapa kau memiliki radiasi?" Tanya Naruto memaksa.

Sasuke melihat mata Naruto. Berbeda dengan saat bertarung, Mata berwarna biru laut itu terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil dengan keingintahuan yang besar.

"Huh. Baiklah jika kau memaksa." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

_#Sasuke POV_

**_"Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Orang tua kami sudah meninggal karena penyakit. Karena itu, kakakku lah yang mengurusku seorang diri. Namun setelah beberapa lama, kakakku bertingkah aneh dan suka bergumam sendiri."_**

**_"Saat itu, kira-kira aku masih kelas dua SMP. Aku menuju ruang kerja kakak diam-diam. Setelah sampai di ruang kerjanya, aku terkejut melihat kakak berbicara dengan benda asing yang aneh. Aku berusaha untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu pelan-pelan. Sialnya, aku tidak sengaja menendang kaleng yang menimbulkan suara yang berisik."_**

**_"Kakak kemudian menyadari keberadaanku. Dia kemudian memukulku. Namun aku masih bisa tersadar. Setelah itu, dia memasukkanku ke dalam sebuah kapsul yang penuh dengan asap hijau. Setelah beberapa lama berada di dalam kapsul itu, aku merasakan sakit yang sangat menusuk organ tubuhku. Rasa sakit itu sampai-sampai membuatku menangis."_**

**_"Dengan kondisiku yang tidak berdaya saat itu, kakak mengeluarkanku dari kapsul itu. Setelah itu, kakakku menidurkanku di sebuah ranjang. Kemudian, kakakku menyetrumkan sesuatu di tubuhku sehingga membuatku kejang-kejang."_**

**_"Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Tubuhku terasa terbakar. Aku tidak tahan. Namun aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak kesakitan. Belum pernah aku merasakan penderitaan seperti ini."_**

**_"Namun, aku berhasil menahan rasa sakit akibat sengatan listrik yang ada di tubuhku selama dua hari. Setelah itu, kakak menyuntikkan sesuatu di leherku. Itulah yang disebut dengan Nanomachine. Setelah menyuntikkan itu, kakak membuatku tidak sadarkan diri."_**

**_"Esoknya, aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku menyadari diriku lagi-lagi berada di kapsul aneh. Aku keluar dari kapsul itu dan mendapati bahwa kakak telah meninggalkanku. Aku marah dengannya. Aku bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya dia melakukan itu terhadap adiknya sendiri._**

**_"Emosi yang meluap-luap itu membuatku tanpa sadar mengeluarkan listrik di tanganku. Aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Sebaliknya, aku merasakan perubahan fisikku yang drastis. Sekarang, aku dapat mengendalikan listrik yang ada di tubuhku. Setelah menyadari bahwa aku memiliki kekuatan super, aku mencari-cari informasi dari semua dokumen dan catatan yang ada di ruangan itu. Aku bertekad untuk menemukan kakakku agar dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya."_**

.

.

_#Normal POV_

**_"Ternyata seperti itu. Dia mengalami penderitaan yang hampir sama denganku. Andai saja aku bisa menangis, aku pasti sudah menangis dari tadi setelah mendengar ceritanya."_** Pikir Naruto

"Jadi begitu ya?" Kau pasti sangat menderita." Ujar Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas aku akan menemukan kakakku meski harus bertarung dengannya sekalipun." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengerti akan cerita Sasuke. Dia juga merasakan penderitaan Sasuke yang tidak memiliki orang tua dan kakaknya yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Sekarang giliranmu!"

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah menceritakan kisahku. Sekarang ceritakan kisahmu, Naruto!"

"Fuh. Baiklah."

Naruto menceritakan kehidupannya yang kelam. Mulai dari perubahan drastis dirinya, bagaimana ia kehilangan tangan kanan, bagaimana ia memiliki radiasi, meninggalnya orang tuanya, serta bagaimana ia mendapatkan bekas luka didadanya. Sasuke dapat merasakan kepedihan yang dialami Naruto. Ia membandingkan hidupnya dengan hidup Naruto. Ia merasa bahwa Naruto lebih menderita darinya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Ternyata kita hampir sama ya, Naruto."

"Ya begitulah, Sasuke. Tujuanku adalah membunuh orang yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku."

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa kau tahu jika seorang petarung dapat melihat dan merasakan aura dari lawannya, dia dapat dikatakan sebagai pertarung sejati?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan heran mencoba untuk memahami perkataan Naruto. Kemudian ia teringat bahwa ia juga melihat dan merasakan aura yang kuat dari Naruto.

"Hah? Apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Darimana kau dapat mengatakan hal itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Guru beladiriku yang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Jika kita dapat merasakan aura, kita akan mengerti tekad pemilik aura tersebut. Jika sudah seperti itu, kita layak dijuluki sebagai petarung kelas satu. Aku merasakan dan melihat aura keluar dari dirimu. Artinya aku sudah menjadi petarung kelas satu, kan?"

"Jangan sombong, Naruto. Aku juga dapat merasakan auramu. Aku juga seorang petarung kelas satu." Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Fuh. Jika seperti itu, pertarungan kita kali ini seri."

"Eh?" Sasuke heran mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Kita dapat merasakan aura kita masing-masing. Kita juga sama-sama kelelahan. Lupakan pertarungan kita tadi. Kita harus istirahat sejenak agar kita bisa bergerak lagi." Kata Naruto.

"Kau benar juga sih. Baiklah. Kita seri. Lagipula aku benar-benar lelah sampai sulit bergerak. Maaf jika aku mengajakmu bertarung secara tiba-tiba, Naruto." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau memberikan pertarungan yang berkualitas. Bukan untuk bermusuhan, tetapi untuk berkompetisi." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke sekali lagi menatap Naruto dengan heran.

**_"Dengan melihatmu, aku merasakan tekad yang kuat untuk melaksanakan tujuanmu. Beban yang kau tanggung benar-benar berat. Aku mungkin akan berusaha membantumu, Naruto."_ **Pikir Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke beristirahat selama beberapa menit. Setelah kondisi fisik mereka terasa membaik, mereka berdua mulai meninggalkan gedung itu. Mungkin, inilah persahabatan antara kedua pengguna radiasi yang sudah ditakdirkan.

-oOoOo-

**-Di rumah Zabuza-**

Waktu menunjukkan dini hari. Zabuza telah selesai bermeditasi. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja. Ia mengambil sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti sebuah pemancar. Setelah mengambil benda itu, ia menaruh benda itu di lantai dan mengaktifkan benda itu. Beberapa saat kemudian...

***VUNG***

***VUNG***

***VUNG***

Tiba-tiba muncul tiga orang di hadapan Zabuza. Ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah hologram yang dapat digunakan untuk melakukan komunikasi jarak jauh.

"Kalian lama sekali." Kata seorang pria berambut panjang.

"Tidak perlu protes begitu. Aku tadi sedang mencari makan." Kata pria berkacamata hitam.

"Fuh. Bisa-bisanya kau santai-santai." Kata pria berambut panjang.

"Kan kau yang meninggalkanku sendirian. Wajar kan aku mencari makan sendiri? Mencari makanan yang banyak itu susah. Bakayaro-Konoyaro." Kata pria berkaca mata hitam.

"Kalian berisik. Bagaimana kalau kita memulai pertemuan kita, _**Boss**_?" Kata Zabuza.

Pria yang dipanggil _**Boss**_ itu terlihat memiliki banyak tindik di wajahnya. Pria bertindik itu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Aku memanggil kalian untuk mengumumkan rencana kudeta _Akatsuki_. Ayo kita mulai pertemuan ini."

Sang pria bertindik itu membuka pertemuan organisasi misterius yang ia pimpin.

Apa yang sebenarnya _Akatsuki_ rencanakan?

**_TBC_**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya. Kali ini, saya mohon maaf karena Hinata tidak ditampilkan di chapter ini. Saya akan lebih fokus pada _Action_. Tapi saya akan memunculkan momen NaruHina di chapter kedepannya.

_Reply_-an saya:

\- **hqhqhq : **Terima kasih sudah menunggu chap. cerita saya, sob. Hehe.:D

\- **Sinichi : **Iya, sob. Saya sudah mengatakan bahwa cerita ini terinspirasi dari Kiseijuu. Akan ada beberapa bagian yang mirip dengan Kiseijuu. Terima kasih sudah membaca, sob.:)**  
**

Mohon maaf jika masih ada banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Kritik dan saran yang membangun masih saya harapkan.:)


End file.
